L'amant e(s)t le conseiller
by Blue Lumen
Summary: Arslan a toujours éprouvé des difficultés face au poids que représente ses devoirs. Son mariage avec une inconnue ne va pas l'aider à s'en sortir… Heureusement Assad est là pour le sortir de sa dépression mais son omniprésence aux côtés du roi n'est pas au goût de tout le monde…


**Le voilà enfin ! Mon dernier OS en réserve !**

 **C'est le premier et le plus long que j'ai écrit durant le Nano mais j'avais besoin de le "mûrir" plus et le rallonger encore un peu. Celui-ci me tient vraiment à cœur et me touche particulièrement... Et j'espère avoir réussi à transmettre tous les sentiments présents dans cette fic'.**

 **Concernant mes prochaines histoires, je compte rester sur ce fandom et le remplir encore un peu... Beaucoup même ^^ Mais pas tout de suite, les prochaines publications ne devraient être que l'an prochain.**

 **Hop hop hop~~~~** **Bonne lecture ^^**

 **~('o'~) ~(*o*)~ (~'o')~**

* * *

 **L'amant e(s)t le conseiller**

Narsus jeta un regard désapprobateur en direction du roi. Il ne cessait de fixer un coin de la salle du trône. Il n'avait pas de peine à savoir qui s'y trouvait. _Lui_. Encore et toujours le même. Le roi ne prêtait aucune attention à sa toute nouvelle épouse pourtant à l'honneur.

Le souverain venait de couronner sa reine mais il ne la regardait même pas. Elle tentait d'accrocher son regard mais sans succès. La reine Ariane possédait pourtant une grande beauté : de longs cheveux blonds, un teint de porcelaine et des yeux dorés de quoi ravir n'importe quel homme, hormis le roi apparemment. De plus elle était un atout politique majeur, fille d'un important duc de Lusitania et issue de la famille royale, personne ne convenait mieux. Le roi l'avait épousé deux jours auparavant, ils étaient du même âge, elle était d'une beauté resplendissante pourtant il n'avait d'yeux que pour _Lui_. Encore et toujours _Lui._ Arslan n'avait même pas la décence d'accorder des regards à sa reine ou au moins d'être discret. Certes, cette liaison était le secret le moins bien gardé de la cour mais tout de même... Au moins _Lui_ avait l'intelligence de fuir les regards insistants du roi.

Narsus laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement. La fête allait être longue ! Et la soirée encore plus, il devait convaincre le roi de partager le lit de son épouse. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour le mariage et cela avait déjà questionné beaucoup de monde. Narsus avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour répandre la rumeur que le roi souhaitait attendre le couronnement de sa reine pour enfin consommer leur mariage. Autant dire que cela n'avait pas été évident. Heureusement _Il_ avait eu la bonne grâce de convaincre le roi de ne pas le rejoindre ce soir-là. De quoi aurait-il eu l'air ? Le roi qui passe sa nuit de noce avec son amant plutôt que sa reine, vous imaginez la pagaille ? Il devait sans cesse gérer le roi, le convaincre de ne pas _Le_ laisser passer la nuit entière dans ses appartements, de limiter leurs _échanges_. Les appartements du roi étaient _son_ territoire, difficile de s'y rendre sans tomber sur _lui_. Narsus ne pouvait plus voir Arslan tranquillement pour préparer les conseils et cela l'agaçait.

« Messire Narsus vous devriez arrêter de fixer Assad ainsi, soupira Elam. »

 _Ce prénom sonne vraiment bien…_

 _Je le déteste._

Narsus passa la soirée à ruminer.

Arslan jetait des coups d'œil à Assad bien qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur sa reine. Il avait peu discuté avec elle durant ces derniers jours mais il la trouvait déjà gentille. Elle était charmante et agréable, elle savait tenir de vraies conversations contrairement à certaines dames de la cour à la recherche de commérages. Elle était parfaite. Une beauté simple sublimée par un esprit curieux. Il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir pour reine, c'est vrai. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré avant qu'elle n'entre dans le temple pour qu'ils se marient, alors on pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable aubaine. Elle se tenait parfaitement, se montrait polie et agréable malgré des murmures douteux. Elle faisait bonne figure face aux regards haineux de certaines, jalouses de ne pas être à sa place. Pourquoi leur roi épousait une étrangère alors qu'il avait ce qu'il fallait sous les yeux, hein ? Décidément il pouvait tomber sur pire, il avait la possibilité de faire un bon et heureux mariage avec elle, il était chanceux… Vraiment chanceux… Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'en montrer heureux.

Elle était parfaite pour lui, et lui ne le serait jamais pour elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de temps pour le comprendre, cela faisait longtemps qu'il le savait. Il ne pourrait jamais être un bon partenaire pour elle malgré les efforts qu'il fournirait. Il pouvait lui donner de l'affection, discuter avec elle, lui accorder du temps, peut-être était-ce déjà une forme d'amour… Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Il devait le faire, il le savait, c'était son devoir. Il devait avoir des héritiers sinon tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour Parse et les efforts de ses compagnons lors de la Reconquête et contre Hilmes n'auraient servis à rien. Il aurait reconstruit un grand royaume, avec personne à qui le léguer.

Il se préparait déjà au sermon de Narsus. Cela le ferait presque sourire tellement son discours était prévisible.

 _« Cessez de passer votre temps avec… Avec lui ! Vous devez avoir un héritier, ce n'était pas comme si votre épouse était désagréable. »_

Il savait que Narsus avait raison, c'était important mais il n'arrivait pas à se résigner. Il ne se voyait pas faire _ça_ avec elle. Avec une femme tout court d'ailleurs. Il savait pourtant que ce soir il devrait… Narsus avait déjà dû trouver une explication pour justifier que ce ne soit pas déjà fait. Il s'était pourtant résigné le soir du mariage. Il était allé devant sa porte mais était resté bloqué dans le couloir, incapable d'entrer sachant ce qu'il attendait. Il s'était senti tellement mal. Il n'avait eu qu'une envie : retrouver Assad. Ce qu'il avait fait. Heureusement Assad l'avait ramené à la raison.

Il éprouva à nouveau un malaise quand il se rendit compte que ce soir il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Son épouse l'attendrait cette fois et s'il n'y allait pas Narsus la ferrait certainement venir à lui. Il avait raison. Narsus savait ce qu'il fallait faire, à croire qu'il avait toujours réponse à tout.

Arslan regarda son verre, fit rouler avec attention son contenu avant de le boire d'une traite. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le vin. Il regarda l'assemblée à la recherche de son soutien. Il tomba sur des regards très divers et expressifs : moqueur face à sa mine déconfite, dédaigneux face à son manque d'intérêt pour son épouse, désapprobateur de la part de Narsus, et enfin chaleureux. Le sien. Le regard d'Assad. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'Assad fuit son œillade. Cela n'empêcha pas Arslan de continuer à le fixer, l'admirer plutôt. Sa peaux légèrement bronzée, ses cheveux noirs et indisciplinés, ses yeux terre de sienne et puis… Ce grain de beauté sur la joue droite. Cette petite tâche brune le fascinait. Il arrêta sa contemplation quand il vit Narsus entrer dans son champ de vision. Son regard lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se concentrer sur la reine. Ce qu'il fit. Il esquissa un sourire dans sa direction et elle lui en rendit un sublime. À croire que cette femme était un ange. Au moins ils devraient pouvoir s'entendre.

L'alcool aidant, le banquet passa très rapidement, un peu trop même. Beaucoup trop en fait. Arslan n'avait pas envie de quitter sa place. La reine s'était déjà retirée, prétextant de la fatigue pour se préparer à accueillir son époux. Ghîb lui offrit son sourire le plus charmeur pour lui donner du courage car il était temps qu'il la rejoigne. Elle devait déjà l'attendre. Il savait que toute la cour attendait son départ, ils le fixaient avec des yeux de vautours prêts à déchiqueter la moindre expression ou geste. Ils attendaient de le voir hésiter, fléchir ou simplement refuser de rejoindre sa dame. Ils n'attendaient que ça. Une faille dans le règne du grand roi Arslan, Arslan le Libérateur, celui sans qui la Reconquête aurait été bien difficile. Ils voulaient une tâche pour ternir son règne et ils l'avaient déjà. Ils n'attendaient que sa confirmation pour lancer la rumeur : Arslan, le roi qui refusait sa couche aux femmes. Le roi qui préférait ses amants à sa descendance. Un roi déchu.

Arslan connaissait les rumeurs mais le peuple ne les croyait pas pour le moment. Il avait conscience que cela pouvait lui coûter gros. Alors il prit une grande inspiration et se leva avec un petit sourire gêné qui voulait en dire beaucoup. Ghîb le lui avait personnellement appris mais il n'aurait jamais cru que cela lui soit un jour utile. Comme quoi, même les enseignements de Ghîb peuvent servir. Il conserva son sourire jusqu'aux appartements de la reine où il se décomposa totalement. Il profita de l'absence de gardes dans le couloir pour prendre le temps de respirer. Il essaya de se détendre, les effets de l'alcool ne lui furent d'aucun secours pourtant il avait espéré que cela l'aiderait. Il en avait mal au ventre tellement il angoissait mais il devait le faire. Il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Une des suivantes de la reine lui ouvrit la porte avant de s'en aller avec un petit : « Bonne nuit, votre Majesté. »

Il entra et referma la porte. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retourner.

« Votre Majesté ? L'interpella-t-elle.

Il se retourna et tenta d'afficher son sourire habituel. Elle avait changé de tenue et opté pour quelque chose de plus _léger_. Elle portait une longue robe fendue sur le côté et ouverte sur la poitrine. La soie était si fine qu'on pouvait discerner sans mal les formes arrondies qui se dessinaient dessous. Elle était belle, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Arslan admirait ce genre de femme. Il se décida à s'approcher en se rendant compte qu'il l'observait de loin depuis un moment déjà ce qui l'avait fait rougir. Il s'approcha d'elle mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se trouvait là, juste devant lui, presque nue malgré le tissu qui la couvrait, à attendre qu'il réagisse.

« Vous êtes vraiment sublime, murmura-t-il. »

Elle rougit sous le compliment. Il décida d'agir : plus vite se serait fait, plus vite il serait débarrassé. Il leva la main pour caresser sa joue et l'attira un peu plus vers lui. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et il les trouva terriblement froide. Il ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser. Il fut surpris lorsqu'elle prit l'initiative de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle se recula légèrement et défit sa robe sous le regard surpris d'Arslan. Puis elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui, nue cette fois. Ses joues étaient complètement rouges, peut-être était-ce une de ses suivantes qui lui avait conseillé de faire ça. Elle l'invita à poser ses mains sur hanches, il se laissa faire. Sa peau était chaude sous ses doigts, pas différente d'une autre mais son malaise revint.

Il ne voulait pas faire ça.

Elle défit sa veste et sa tunique. Il n'y opposa aucune résistance. Il continua à l'embrasser alors qu'elle finissait de le déshabiller. Il l'invita à rejoindre le lit. Leurs peaux se touchaient mais sa chaleur ne l'atteignait pas.

Il avait envie de vomir. Il se dégoutait lui-même.

Il continua pourtant à l'embrasser, à la caresser, à la toucher. Elle semblait réactive à son toucher. Il l'entendait gémir sous ses caresses. Il se frottait doucement contre elle et elle l'enserrait de ses bras et ses jambes mais elle s'arrêta soudainement.

Il se sentait sale.

Elle le regarda embarrassée, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle regarda plus bas et il suivit son regard pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Il vit alors le problème ou plutôt son absence. Son corps ne montrait aucune réaction malgré la situation. Pas la moindre réponse à donner au corps déjà humide d'Ariane.

Il se sentait coupable.

« Je peux peut-être… Si votre Majesté veut bien, essayer de faire quelque chose pour vous aider…»

 _« Votre Majesté » ? Même dans un moment pareil ?_ Pensa-t-il.

« Je suis vraiment navré, dit-il. Peut-être ai-je trop bu ? Vous êtes pourtant une femme ravissante, sourit-il. »

Il ne voulait pas.

Elle se mit à le toucher timidement avant de finir par se pencher sur lui. Il sentait ses attentions, pas désagréable en soit. Il sentait sa langue le caresser, s'activer pour remédier au problème mais ça ne changeait rien.

Il voulait que ça se termine, que ça s'arrête.

« Arrêtez-vous… Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine…  
\- Mais je-  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous offrir une si piètre performance, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique. »

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait coupable envers Ariane et en même temps soulagé que cela n'ait pas eu lieu.

Ça faisait mal.

Elle vint s'assoir à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Un geste compatissant, ce n'était pas grave, ils auraient d'autres occasions après tout… Voilà ce qu'il comprenait dans ce geste. Cette femme était décidément bien trop gentille pour lui. Alors qu'elle se montrait si bienveillante envers lui il ne pensait qu'à rejoindre Assad. Se blottir dans ses bras, réclamer ses caresses et lui avouer le fiasco que cette nuit fut. Pourtant il ne devait pas. Il ne pouvait pas rejoindre Assad ce soir alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Il était roi et il ne pouvait même pas partager le lit de celui qu'il aimait.

Il se releva et salua la reine. Il ne supporterait pas de passer la nuit-là. Elle le regarda faire surprise et avec une pointe de honte. Il devina qu'elle devait elle aussi se sentir coupable de ce qui était arrivé. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

« J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, dit-il avec un sourire gêné.  
\- Bien sûr que non, votre Majesté ! C'est moi qui n'aie pas su comment vous satisfaire, bouda-t-elle.  
\- Non, vous en avez fait bien assez… Bonne nuit, ma Dame. »

Lorsqu'il sortit des appartements de la reine, il ne fut pas surpris de tomber sur des gardes ou plutôt les hommes de Narsus. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec Ariane pour que cela ne pose pas question dans l'immédiat mais il savait que Narsus comprendrait dès qu'il le verrait le lendemain.

Il n'eut pas à marcher longtemps pour rejoindre ses appartements. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver Assad. Cependant il devait se retenir, il le savait… Il avait mal au cœur, il se sentait si seul sans lui. Il était à bout. Il souhaitait juste entendre quelqu'un l'appeler par son nom.

Pas de titre.

Pas de vouvoiement.

Pas de distance.

Pas de barrière.

Juste Arslan.

À contre cœur il se résigna à rester seul. Il le verrait demain de toute manière, sauf si Narsus lui tombait dessus.

o~~O~~o

Comme il s'y attendait Narsus le rejoignit dès le petit déjeuner pour lui parler. Forcément le sujet qu'il redoutait arriva sur la table. Un simple « alors ? » suffit à lui redonner mal au ventre.

« Eh bien… Rien d'anormal j'imagine…  
\- Votre Majesté, vous croyez me berner ? »

Arslan soupira, il s'avouait vaincu. Il n'avait aucune envie de se battre dès le matin avec Narsus.

« Cela ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu, pourtant au début ça se passait bien mais…  
\- Votre Majesté, ralla-t-il. Vous ne pourrez pas y échapper infiniment, c'est une belle femme pourtant !  
\- Vous avez raison mais il faut croire qu'il n'y a pas que cela qui compte…  
\- Si vous passiez moins de temps avec _lui,_ peut-être que ce serait plus simple !  
\- Narsus ! Je le vois déjà beaucoup moins sous vos « conseils » ne m'en demandez pas plus… J'essaierais de passer un peu plus temps avec Ariane mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela change quoi que soit, vous savez… Ce n'est pas elle le problème… Je ne peux pas c'est tout.  
\- Pourtant vous êtes bien d'accord qu'il vous faut un héritier ?  
\- Oui… Mais nous avons encore du temps devant nous, nous n'avons que vingt-trois ans !  
\- Mais si vous continuez comme ça, il faudra plusieurs années avant d'espérer une grossesse de votre épouse ! À moins que par miracle, elle tombe enceinte dès le premier essai.  
\- Narsus, soupira-t-il. J'aimerais qu'on arrête de parler de ça pour le moment. Je viens de me lever, je suis encore dans ma chambre et j'aimerais pouvoir parler avec un ami alors que je finis de manger, pas recevoir les reproches de mon conseiller. »

Narsus céda à la demande d'Arslan. Il le laisserait tranquille quelques jours… Après tout, toute la cour était persuadée que le roi avait consommé son union, cela devrait tenir les vautours tranquilles pour un petit moment.

o~~O~~o

« Narsus tu te montres dur avec sa Majesté, réprima Daryûn.  
\- Cela fait aussi parti de son devoir !  
\- Tout de même vous pourriez le laisser respirer un peu, reprit Ghîb. Cela fait à peine trois ans qu'il est sur le trône et il n'y a jamais eu de problème. Et puis il vient de se marier avec une inconnue, vous pourriez le laisser profiter un peu de la tranquillité de son règne. »

Narsus se refrogna. Ces deux-là qui n'étaient jamais d'accord sur rien semblaient avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente et s'étaient ligués contre lui. Il ne servait à rien de parlementer avec eux.

Daryûn ne comprenait pas l'entêtement de Narsus. Il mettait une pression folle sur le roi tout ça pour qu'il ne puisse pas approcher Assad. Il comprenait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas les laisser se montrer ensemble trop ouvertement mais tout de même. Assad n'était pas non plus quelqu'un de détestable. Il venait d'une bonne famille, était quelqu'un de respectable et respecté, et il possédait le même naturel que le roi. Peut-être était-ce ça qui les avait rapprochés ? Une autre raison pour laquelle Narsus le détestait ? Cette haine que le stratège lui vouait restait un mystère pour lui. Il refusait même de prononcer son nom. À un moment il avait même pensé que Narsus pouvait être jaloux mais il avait rapidement changé d'idée. Pourquoi aurait-il été jaloux de toute manière ? Il était son plus proche conseiller, son ami, que pourrait-il vouloir de plus ? Daryûn le soupçonna d'avoir un peu trop pris goût au pouvoir et qu'il n'appréciât pas de perdre son influence mais encore une fois cela ne ressemblait pas à Narsus. Peut-être ne connaitrait-il jamais le fin mot de cette histoire ? Pas tant qu'Assad serait là du moins.

Pourtant Assad avait une bonne influence sur le roi. Lorsque la Reconquête se termina Arslan avait dû faire face à son cousin, ainsi que des révélations auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas. Il n'était pas l'enfant du roi, ni de la reine, il venait d'on ne sait où et n'avait pas réussi à trouver la moindre trace de sa naissance. Les seuls à savoir étaient morts et Tahamine ne savait pas non plus. Une fois Andragoras mort elle s'était montrée très conciliante avec Arslan mais elle n'en savait guère plus que lui. Elle avait toujours supposé que le roi avait récupéré un de ses bâtards pour remplacer leur enfant mort-né.

Ce fut une période particulièrement difficile pour Arslan. Il était perdu et mis à l'écart au milieu de sa propre vie. Lorsque le roi Andragoras mourut se fut aussi complexe, Arslan devenait roi à à peine vingt ans et on ne peut pas dire que son père lui ait facilité les choses. Il fut quasiment exilé au sein de la cour et le roi ne l'autorisait pas à participer au moindre conseil. Il restait fermé dans ses appartements et ne voyait personne. Hormis Assad. Le seul courtisan qui osait approcher le prince malgré sa disgrâce. Les rumeurs sur leur rapprochement commencèrent à tourner lors de la dernière année de règne d'Andragoras. Ce dernier s'en moquait éperdument, cela ne l'étonna même pas. Il préférait ridiculiser ouvertement son fils sur ces rumeurs plutôt que de s'en soucier.

Daryûn devait le reconnaitre sans la présence d'Assad à cette période il ne s'en serait certainement pas sorti indemne. À ses dix-ans le prince était méconnaissable, et pas uniquement parce qu'il avait grandi, il ne souriait plus ou très peu, sa voix était devenue rauque à force de ne plus parler. Daryûn avait tenté de l'aider mais ses mots n'avaient rien changé. Ils n'avaient pas été là pour lui, malgré tout le voyage et les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble, eux, ses compagnons n'avaient pas su trouver les mots justes. Hormis Narsus peut-être, mais le roi l'accaparait tellement qu'il voyait à peine Arslan. Il ne pouvait guère faire mieux qu'eux. Puis Assad était arrivé et le prince avait retrouvé le sourire. Il ne saurait expliquer ce miracle mais s'en était bien un.

o~~O~~o

Arslan réussit enfin à se dégager du temps, il ne rata pas l'occasion d'échapper à l'étouffement de la cour. Il fila discrètement vers les jardins et il rejoignit leur point de rendez-vous habituel à l'abri des regards. Assad l'y attendait déjà, tranquillement installé sur un banc de pierre. Il lui sourit dès qu'il le vit. Arslan sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules instantanément. Il était libre pour quelques heures au moins. Il s'assit à côté de lui sans avoir besoin d'échanger le moindre mot. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre eux pour se comprendre.

« Ta nuit de noce ne s'est pas bien passé, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Une horreur, j'aimerais ne jamais revivre ça mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix… Surtout qu'au final je n'ai rien pu faire… »

Assad savait déjà que cela ne serait pas évident pour Arslan mais il pensait qu'il arriverait quand même à aller jusqu'au bout… Il savait déjà où il passerait la soirée. Il l'inviterait forcément ce soir. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas pu passer une nuit ensemble, une éternité pour Arslan. Pas que son amant soit obsédé par le sexe, au contraire il était plutôt désintéressé, il cherchait surtout un moment de liberté, un moment sans règle dictée par l'Etiquette ou autre… Voilà ce qu'il lui offrait, un moment de pause. Il aimait Arslan et il le lui rendait bien. Il en retirait certains avantages mais il n'en abusait pas, en réalité il refusait même la plupart de ses cadeaux. Il ne voulait pas que Narsus se fâche contre Arslan. Cela arrivait déjà suffisamment sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter. Arslan se faisait sermonner dès qu'il passait « trop » de temps avec lui. Assad essayait de faire attention mais ce n'était pas toujours évident… Le temps passait vite en bonne compagnie, encore plus lors d'une activité agréable. Arslan était habile pour en trouver.

« Tu as du temps devant toi ? Demanda Assad.  
\- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu as une idée de comment l'occuper ? Sourit-il.  
\- Cela se pourrait… Qui te surveille aujourd'hui ?  
\- C'est Ghîb alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »

Assad se rapprocha un peu plus d'Arslan et caressa sa joue.

 _Comment a été ta journée ?_

Arslan se laissa faire et se pencha vers lui en fermant les yeux.

 _Affreusement longue._

Assad l'embrassa.

 _C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui._

Ses mains vinrent caresser son cou et trouvèrent sans problème leur chemin. Arslan posa son front contre le sien.

 _Je sais._

« Je me sens coupable envers Ariane… Elle doit être déçue. Elle méritait mieux comme nuit de noce.  
\- Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?  
\- Non justement ! Elle ne m'en veut pas au contraire elle se sent même coupable de ne pas m'avoir… De ne pas avoir su comment me… Mettre en forme ?  
\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler mais elle a l'air gentil…  
\- Oui… »

Les lèvres d'Arslan se tordirent.

 _C'est ça le pire._

« Mais elle ne sait pas encore pour nous… Lorsqu'elle l'apprendra peut-être qu'elle ne voudra même plus me voir. Peut-être qu'elle regrettera ce mariage et sa maison qu'elle a abandonné pour venir ici m'épouser… Aussi bien elle ne sera jamais heureuse à cause de moi…  
\- Ne dis pas cela. Tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Tu sauras lui expliquer, s'il faut j'irai lui parler moi-même ! Si elle ne peut comprendre ou voir ta sincérité alors elle est stupide ou totalement antipathique, dit-il en secouant la tête. »

Assad était ce genre de personne qui par une simple mimique pouvaient vous rendre le sourire en à peine quelques secondes. Il lui offrit un des sourires dont il avait le secret avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu verras tout se passera bien avec elle !  
\- Assad tu sais… Elle ne pourra jamais prendre ta place, ni te remplacer… Tu es unique pour moi, tu as une place particulière. Je- »

Assad l'embrassa aussitôt. Ces mots il les connaissait mais ils ne devaient pas franchir ses lèvres. Jamais. Ce n'était pas convenable. C'était condamnable. On tolère des relations charnelles entre deux hommes mais pas une relation amoureuse. Cette règle hypocrite remontait à une période ancienne où les jeunes hommes se « formaient » auprès des plus âgés. La cour tolérait cette relation temps qu'elle restait cachée et qu'elle servait à assouvir les besoins de leur roi. C'est tout. Il ne devait pas y avoir de sentiments, pas de promesses, pas de mots échangés. Voilà pourquoi Assad ne pouvait rester dormir dans la chambre du roi. Seule la reine pouvait passer une nuit entière avec le roi que ce soit pour concevoir ou bien juste dormir. Elle seule avait ce privilège. Un privilège auquel il n'avait pas droit ou plutôt auquel il n'aurait jamais droit.

« Tu viendras ce soir ? »

Il posait la question plus par usage que par réelle utilité. Assad devait déjà s'en douter.

« Si telle est le volonté de mon roi, sourit-il.  
\- Ne dis pas ça… »

Il n'aimait qu'il parlât ainsi, Assad le taquinait à ce sujet.

Arslan se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait sans lui.

Il venait de fêter ses dix-huit ans et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était joyeux. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il était écarté de tout. Son père n'apprécia pas de voir la popularité de son fils devenir si importante. Il préféra l'évincer plutôt que de se remettre en question.

Arslan se retrouva donc complètement isolé. Tous les échanges qu'il pouvait avoir se limitait à une révérence et un « votre Altesse ». Il aurait tout fait juste pour avoir discussion avec quelqu'un, il se contenterait même d'un : « Quel temps magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » Il soupira. Il recevait ses cours le matin et errait sans but dans les jardins l'après-midi, de temps en temps il se rendait dans la bibliothèque mais ses journées se limitaient à ça. Ce fut dans un de ses moments d'errance qu'il le rencontra.

« Quel temps ! J'espère qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir sinon les récoltes vont en pâtir ! »

Puis ils se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Puis encore une fois. Et une autre fois. Cela finit par devenir un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous qui ravissait Arslan, il n'avait plus eu de contact avec autrui depuis des jours ! La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé avec quelqu'un, c'était avec Narsus, et encore cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Il se sentait très seul alors ces rencontres étaient les bienvenues. Assad se révéla très cultivé et curieux de tout. Ils finirent par devenir de bons amis.

Mais cela ne fut plus suffisant.

Arslan se sentait de nouveau mal. Même s'ils discutaient, passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi. Un vide qui ne se bouchait pas. Il décida d'arrêter d'aller à ces rendez-vous et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait plus sortir. Il en avait assez de l'hypocrisie de la cour. Assad ne lui parlait que par intérêt, il en était persuadé. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Il était juste plus malin que les autres. Les courtisans se concentraient sur du court terme, ils se mettaient du côté du roi pour ne pas le contrarier et s'attirer ses bonnes grâces. Assad lui voyait sur du long terme, il deviendrait roi un jour alors il anticipait. Il serait le seul à avoir été avec le prince lors de sa disgrâce, quoi de mieux pour être bien vu ?

Arslan était fatigué de tout ça. Il en avait assez. Prince Arslan. Roi Arslan. Son Altesse Arslan. Sa Majesté Arslan. Une série de titre qu'il porterait. Le roi est mort, vive le roi ! Arslan le Libérateur !

Il en avait marre.

Il resta fermé dans ses appartements sans que personne ne s'en inquiète. Au bout de trois jours quelqu'un finit par frapper à sa porte. Il alla l'ouvrir intrigué, ses serviteurs ne venaient pas en dehors des heures des repas. Il sursauta en voyant qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte.

Assad.

« Votre Altesse, vous allez bien ? Comme je ne vous ai pas vu ces derniers jours j'ai cru que vous étiez malade… Votre Altesse ? S'exclama-t-il. »

Arslan venait de lui fermer la porte au nez mais son expression l'inquiétait bien plus que son geste. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Votre Altesse ?  
\- Laissez-moi tranquille !  
\- Vous êtes sûr que ça ?  
\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Assad resta interdit. Pourquoi le prince était-il dans cet état ?

« Je suis venu vous voir.  
\- Non qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à obtenir en vous montrant gentil envers moi ?  
\- Je ne comprends pas… »

Arslan ouvrit la porte, les joues couvertes de larmes et les sourcils froncés.

« C'est mon père qui vous a envoyé m'humilier encore une fois ?  
\- Votre altesse, je vous jure que je…  
\- Arrêtez avec ça ! « Votre Altesse ? » par ci « Votre Altesse » par-là ! J'ai un nom bon sang ! »

Le prince s'effondra complètement. Assad s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Nous devrions peut-être rentrer dans vos appartements, les gardes risquent de s'inquiéter s'ils vous voient ainsi. »

Arslan se laissa guider vers l'intérieur et s'assit sur le lit, complétement vidé. Il ne sentait plus rien. Il ne comprenait même pas ses réactions ni ce qu'il voulait dire à Assad. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il voulait voir ses amis mais ils étaient tellement occupés qu'il ne voulait pas les déranger. Il ne faisait que leur causer des soucis alors qu'ils avaient beaucoup à faire. Il regarda Assad s'avancer vers lui avec un verre d'eau.

« Tenez, buvez doucement cela va vous calmer. »

Arslan obéit sans protester.

« Merci, murmura-t-il.  
\- Vous allez mieux ? J'imagine que vous devez être fatigué… Vous avez bien mangé ce matin ? Bien dormi ? »

Cette sollicitude toute maternelle lui fit chaud au cœur. Il oublia totalement la rancœur qu'il avait éprouvé en le voyant.

« Je suis épuisé ces derniers temps… Je pense que ce doit être ça…  
\- Vous souhaitez que je vous laisse ?  
\- NON ! S'exclama-t-il. Je veux dire… Enfin si vous n'avez rien à faire, et puis si vous le souhaitez aussi… Je me suis mal conduit avec vous, dit-il honteux.  
\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je comprends… La cour n'est guère un endroit facile à vivre ! C'est pour cela que je n'y viens pas souvent, mais… Vous êtes différent autant pour un noble que pour un prince. C'est rare de voir des membres de la famille royale qui ne fanfaronnent pas ! »

Arslan lui fit un petit sourire, il se sentait mieux. Il comprit alors qu'Assad était un ami, il resta avec lui quelques heures avant de le quitter. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Arslan sentit à nouveau la fatigue lui tomber dessus. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit lorsqu'il se coucha, il ne mangea même pas. Le lendemain il ne se sentait guère mieux, il n'arrivait plus à bouger ou alors avec beaucoup d'effort. Un de ses serviteurs fit appeler les médecins.

Ils passèrent tout le matin à l'étudier et lui poser des questions pour conclure qu'il ne devait pas manger suffisamment de viande. Cependant après trois jours de cure de viande, il n'allait pas mieux et il se sentait même un peu nauséeux d'avoir mangé toute cette viande. Les médecins commercèrent à s'arracher les cheveux. Le seul et unique héritier du trône de Parse malade, c'était une catastrophe. Malade était un bien grand mot selon Arslan mais son état intriguait les médecins. Un d'eux finit par suggérer que le problème n'était pas physique… Mais dans sa tête. Arslan voulait bien le croire mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour aller mieux. Les seuls moments où il se sentait mieux était lorsque ses amis venaient le voir. Ghîb, Daryûn, Narsus et Assad venaient très souvent à son chevet, c'était les seuls moments où il se sentait à nouveau bien.

Cependant un jour tout bascula. Personne ne vint le voir. Il n'eut même pas envie de manger et se coucha bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Ses membres étaient lourds, il peinait à se mouvoir, il avait du mal à respirer. Il crut mourir. Il sursauta brusquement et sortit de son atonie lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« Assad ?  
\- Votre Altesse, vous allez bien ? J'ai frappé mais vous n'avez pas répon- »

Arslan se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. Assad ne chercha même pas à comprendre et lui rendit son étreinte.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes si heureux de me voir ? Sourit-il. »

Arslan ne répondit pas et s'écarta de lui embarrasser.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Je suis vraiment désolé…  
\- Ce n'est pas grave…  
\- Dîtes mon nom ! S'il vous plaît, dîtes-le ! »

 _Dis-moi que j'existe. Qu'il y a quelque chose sous tous les titres._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?  
\- Ce n'est pas grave… Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir. »

Arslan se retourna vers son lit espérant qu'Assad parte après avoir vu un spectacle aussi affligent.

« Arslan… Arslan ! Ne me tournez pas le dos ! Déclara-t-il en rougissant. »

Il s'arrêta. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il sentit Assad se rapprocher dans son dos. Il se retourna. Lentement. Il se retrouva juste en face de lui, il était si près de lui qu'il avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois.

« Assad…  
\- Arslan… »

Assad se pencha vers lui et posa son front contre le sien en répétant son nom dans une litanie sans fin. Un sentiment étrange s'empara peu à peu d'Arslan. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus, son nez touchait maintenant sa joue. Il était perdu. Assad s'avança encore, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Arslan hésita mais, timidement, il combla ce vide.

Ce fut le début. Leur début. Toute leur relation découla de ce baiser et de cette soirée. Il fallut du temps pour en arriver où ils étaient aujourd'hui. Assad avait fini par comprendre le mal lancinant et invisible qui rongeait le cœur du prince : la solitude. La cour était bien remplie mais rare étaient les personnes à vraiment se préoccuper du prince. Arslan avait fini par se briser, il ne supportait plus de devoir toujours porter des masques, s'adapter aux personnes en face de lui, ne jamais montrer d'émotions en face des courtisans. Il ne voulait plus devoir montrer ce qu'on attendait de lui, il souhaitait se montrer tel qu'il était. Tous ces efforts avaient fini par l'épuiser autant moralement que physiquement. Il resta très fragile pendant les mois qui suivirent mais il finit par remonter la pente et son mal disparut.

L'époque de Ghiran lui manquait : pouvoir encore faire preuve de naïveté, avoir ses amis autour de lui… Le roi les lui avait pris, il les voyait à peine maintenant. La mort du roi les lui avait rendus mais il se retrouvait avec des charges et une pression encore plus grande. Sa relation avec Assad devint un besoin vital.

o~~O~~o

Assad se faufila avec discrétion dans les appartements du roi. Arslan avait déjà revêtu sa chemise de nuit et retiré tous ses bijoux. Il paraissait beaucoup plus mince et fragile ainsi. Difficile de savoir qu'on avait affaire à un roi mais c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Arslan l'invita à se rapprocher, ce qu'il fit sans hésitation.

Arslan se laissa guider, submergé par Assad. Il le sentait le recouvrir, le dévorer, et il n'attendait que ça : lui appartenir et s'oublier sous ses caresses. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à Assad et lui, personne ne pouvait se mettre entre eux. Il ne se cachait pas. Il se montrait complètement et entièrement à son amant. À cet homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. À qui il devait tout ou presque.

Un moment rien que pour lui, pas besoin de penser à ses obligations. C'était son caprice, son péché mignon.

Leurs peaux se touchaient et se mêlaient l'une dans l'autre. Il le sentait entrer en lui et se fondre dans sa chair. Ils se brûlaient mais pourtant s'attirait toujours plus. Il entendait Assad murmurer et répéter inlassablement son nom à son oreille. Il se tendit pour la dernière fois. Assad se laissa choir sur lui essoufflé. Arslan enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le garder contre lui encore peu. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, pas maintenant. Assad se serra contre lui et continua de le choyer. Il n'avait pas plus envie que lui de le quitter mais il ne pouvait guère rester. La nuit était déjà bien avancée.

« Restes encore un peu…  
\- Arslan, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas que je reste aussi longtemps…  
\- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te donner une raison de rester. »

Arslan n'avait pas spécialement envie de recommencer mais si cela lui permettait de garder Assad près de lui encore un peu alors il était prêt à faire l'effort. Assad l'arrêta, il savait ce qu'il essayait de faire.

« C'est bon… Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu dormes.  
\- J'espère ne pas m'endormir trop vite alors, sourit-il. »

Arslan s'allongea contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur. Assad attrapa la couverture pour le mettre à l'abri de l'air froid de la nuit. Il regarda son amant se blottir contre lui, il resterait bien avec lui mais ce n'était pas possible. Il ne voulait pas lui attirer plus de soucis. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il dormait profondément il se dégagea lentement de son étreinte et déposa un dernier baiser sur sa tempe avant de disparaitre.

Arslan se réveilla seul. Il soupira. Il aimerait qu'il soit là à son réveil, il voudrait pouvoir échanger un baiser avec lui avant de quitter ses bras pour entamer la journée. Ce n'était pas grand-chose pourtant il n'en avait pas le droit. Il trouvait la situation presque risible, le roi du puissant royaume de Parse ne pouvait obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Il aimerait tellement… Mais c'était impossible. Cette conclusion lui tira un triste sourire. La journée s'annonçait déjà difficile.

o~~O~~o

Narsus tapait du pied en observant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Des semaines que cela durait ! Il en avait ras le bol ! Le roi batifolait avec _lui_ au lieu de son épouse. Certes il y avait eu des rapprochements avec la reine, il ne pouvait le nier mais tout de même ! Il n'avait plus repassé de nuit avec elle depuis leur nuit de noce. Forcément ça jasait. La reine semblait inquiète du comportement de son époux mais elle avait fini par se résigner semblait-il. Les rumeurs étaient arrivées jusqu'à elle. Elle ne se montra pas spécialement surprise pour autant. Narsus n'y tenait plus, le roi _le_ rejoignait dans les jardins presque tous les jours et passait trois nuits par semaines avec lui : cela devenait bien trop voyant. Le roi devait arrêter ça et surtout aller voir sa femme !

Alors Narsus s'acharna à lui faire entendre raison mais Arslan n'alla pas plus voir la reine pour autant. Il s'arrachait les cheveux et le coupable en était à fuir les entrevus avec le stratège. Assad finit par céder à la pression qu'imposait Narsus et se retrouva à faire du chantage à Arslan pour le pousser vers Ariane. Il ne lui accorderait plus qu'une seule nuit par semaine à moins qu'il ne partage le lit de la reine. Ou au moins essaie.

Arslan se trouvait au pied du mur, même Assad s'y mettait, peut-être que finalement ils ne se comprenaient pas si bien. Il savait qu'Assad cherchait à le convaincre car cela faisait aussi parti de ses « tâches » en tant que roi mais… Il trouvait cela très personnel, il voulait garder la main sur son corps, avoir le choix de le partager ou non et de choisir avec qui. Avec la reine il se sentait juste obligé de le faire, une raison de plus qui le rebutait. Certes la reine possédait de très nombreuses qualités, tout ce qu'il fallait pour le combler… En tant qu'amie. Il la voyait comme Alfrîd ou Faranghîs, il n'y avait pas de désire ou d'ambiguïté.

Il essaya malgré tout. Plusieurs fois. Tout ce qu'il put faire ce fut de tomber en larmes face à Ariane alors qu'ils essayaient pour la énième fois. Il n'arriva pas à se contrôler, cela devenait de la torture pour lui. Il fuit et se réfugia dans ses appartements. Après cet incident, il n'approcha plus Ariane et fit tout pour l'éviter coûte que coûte.

Il préféra se résigner à ne voir Assad qu'une nuit par semaine plutôt que de retourner voir la reine. Cela lui arrachait le cœur mais il ne pouvait pas. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le convaincre, Narsus se trouva obligé d'impliquer Ariane. Il la poussa à rejoindre le roi dans ses appartements. Elle se sentait mal à cette idée, elle craignait leur prochaine rencontre. Le roi l'avait fui alors elle ne savait pas si s'imposer était la meilleur idée.

Elle tenta malgré tout de frapper à sa porte, ils pouvaient juste discuter. Arslan lui ouvrit avec le sourire mais déchanta vite, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir elle sur le seuil de sa porte. Il la laissa entrer une fois sa surprise passée, après tout elle était… La reine.

« Je suis désolée de vous importuner si tard ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes… J'espère ne pas vous dérangez ?  
\- Non pas du tout, j'allais juste me coucher… Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose peut-être ?  
\- Je souhaitais seulement vous voir… Nous n'avons pas pu nous revoir depuis… L'autre fois…  
\- J'aurais dû m'excuser, reprit-il aussitôt, mon comportement n'est pas convenable vous méritez bien mieux.  
\- Je… Si vous me disiez ce qui vous gêne, je pourrais peut-être trouver le moyen de vous rendre nos ébats plus agréable ou au moins supportable, dit-elle en jouant avec ses mains.  
\- Je ne crois pas que cela puisse suffire… Le problème ne peut pas être résolu, avoua-t-il.  
\- Peut-être que si vous aviez les yeux bandés, cela irait mieux ?  
\- Je… Je ne sais pas. »

Arslan n'y croyait pas mais de toute manière il pouvait bien essayer au point où ils en étaient. Il se laissa faire à contre cœur. Ils firent comme ils en avaient l'habitude et se stoppèrent au même endroit. Elle lui cacha alors les yeux. Il finit par associer ces caresses à celle d'Assad et cela fit son effet mais vint fatalement le moment où l'association n'était plus possible. Il était en elle, il sentait sa chair autour de lui. Son corps réagissait par réflexe mais son esprit rejetait complètement ce qui arrivait. Il n'avait rien contre elle mais il ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre le contrôle sur la seule chose qui lui restait. Il voulait garder son intimité pour lui et il la perdait. Son corps obéissait à des réflexes alors que son esprit les repoussait autant qu'il pouvait. Il voulait l'arrêter, lui dire de cesser. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il fut content d'avoir cet obstacle qui le cachait.

Ce ne fut agréable ni pour lui ni pour elle. Ils restèrent dans un silence pesant tous les deux jusqu'à qu'elle quitte la chambre. Arslan se recroquevilla sur son lit.

 _Plus jamais ! Plus jamais je ne veux faire ça !_

Il fit chercher Assad au milieu de la nuit et ne lui demanda pas son avis. Il avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle.

« Arslan que se passe-t-il ?  
\- J'ai accompli mon devoir. »

Son visage se tordit d'un sourire larmoyant.

« Reste avec moi ce soir et au diable Narsus ! Juste cette fois, supplia-t-il. »

Assad comprit qu'il avait besoin de lui alors il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de s'allonger près de lui. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Jamais.

Arslan se blottit dans ses bras, il respirait à nouveau. Il avait besoin de lui, besoin de choisir par lui-même et ne pas voir toute sa vie lui être imposée. Il avait accompli son devoir ce soir alors il avait bien droit à un peu d'égoïsme, non ?

o~~O~~o

Narsus se réveille avec une étonnante bonne humeur. Un rêve bien agréable l'avait finalement tiré de son sommeil, malheureusement il ne s'en rappelait plus. Quelques brides subsistées de çà et là, des cheveux claires qui glissaient sur sa peau alors que sa compagne descendait de plus en plus bas… Son corps par contre était parfaitement réveillé, voir même frustré de pas avoir pu connaître la fin de cette rencontre. Cela arrivait régulièrement ces derniers temps pourtant il ne s'en souvenait jamais. Cela l'agaçait de ne pouvoir mettre de visage sur sa compagne : la fleuriste ou la cuisinière ? Elles répondaient toutes les deux à cette caractéristique. Le reste restait trop flou dans son esprit pour pouvoir les départager. Il espérait surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une certaine personne avec qui il aurait été très inapproprié d'être même dans un rêve…

Il se prépara donc à une de ses journées habituelles avec bien plus d'énergie qu'à l'accoutumée. Il mit de l'ordre dans ses affaires et quand il fut un peu plus de huit heures et que les couloirs s'animèrent il quitta sa chambre. Au début il voulut aller voir le roi mais il se stoppa dans son élan. La reine l'avait certainement rejoint alors il ne souhaitait pas les déranger où plutôt il espérait que la reine soit restée et qu'ils aient enfin passé la nuit ensemble. Il décida donc d'attendre un peu.

À neuf heure toujours pas de nouvelles du roi, il se dit que ça avait enfin marché. Il planait presque sur un petit nuage, un souci politique de moins ! Ils restaient ensemble voilà de quoi se réjouir ! Ou bien la nuit avait été épuisante… Il sautillait presque dans les couloirs mais il déchanta en entendant la voix de la reine provenant d'une des cours. Il s'y faufila et constata qu'elle se trouvait bien dans les jardins avec ses dames de compagnie.

Il resta malgré tout optimiste, peut-être n'avait-il seulement pas passé le reste de la nuit ensemble ou bien la reine était matinale. Il rebroussa chemin et partit en direction des appartements du roi. Il l'attendait peut-être.

Il frappa à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il essaya à nouveau. Toujours rien. Il supposa alors que le roi devait déjà être débout et travaillait dans son bureau. Il fit quelques pas de plus et ouvrit la porte du bureau mais toujours personne. Il fit le tour de la pièce des fois que le roi se trouve derrière les rayons de la bibliothèque mais toujours aucune trace. Il commença à s'inquiéter, le roi aurait-il changé son emploi du temps ?

Il ralla avant de sortir du bureau et passa à nouveau devant la chambre avant de s'arrêter. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment et recula de quelque pas pour se trouver face à la porte. Il frappa à nouveau. Rien hormis le silence. Cette fois il paniqua, et s'il était arrivé malheur au roi ? S'il était malade ? Il ouvrit la porte pour en avoir le cœur net, après tout il ne risquait pas de surprendre la reine, elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du palais.

Il ouvrit la porte et constata que le roi s'y trouvait bel et bien. Il entra sans s'annoncer.

« Votre Majesté ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous allez bi- »

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'il vit une autre personne avec le roi. Il n'eut pas de mal à _le_ reconnaître. Sa bonne humeur s'envola aussitôt pour laisser place à une colère farouche. Que le roi ne se trouve pas avec la reine était une chose mais qu'il soit avec _lui_ en était une autre. Il éleva la voix aussitôt.

« Ça va ? Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

Assad se réveilla en sursaut, il eut des sueurs froide dès qu'il vit le regard de Narsus sur lui.

 _Je suis mort._

Dans quel pétrin s'étaient-ils fourrés ? Il s'était endormi contre Arslan pensant qu'il serrait réveillé avant le jour et qu'il pourrait ainsi rejoindre sa chambre avant de tomber sur qui que ce soit, en particulier Narsus. Il constata qu'il n'en était rien et la matinée semblait déjà bien avancée. Arslan émergea plus doucement mais fut tout aussi surpris par ce réveil trop brutal à son goût. Il vit Narsus et déchanta lui aussi.

« Narsus… »

Ce dernier fit un mouvement de main leur disant de s'activer et il quitta la chambre excédé. Assad s'habilla à la hâte mais lui donna un dernier baiser avant de partir. Lorsqu'il sortit Narsus le fixa l'œil mauvais mais ne dit pas un mot. Son regard suffisait à lui faire comprendre de disparaître rapidement. Ce qu'il fit.

Narsus attendit que le roi l'autorise à rentrer. Arslan l'appela finalement après un temps qui lui parût interminable. Il le fixa attendant ses arguments.

« Hier, le reine est venue… J'imagine que vous n'y êtes pas étranger Narsus. Vous serez content d'apprendre que nous avons enfin consommé notre mariage, dit-il avec dédain.  
\- Cela n'explique en rien _sa_ présence ici ce matin. Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a vu ? Une servante ? Quelqu'un est-il rentré ici pendant que vous roucouliez ?  
\- Narsus, le réprima-t-il. Vous êtes le seul à entrer dans ma chambre sans y être invité… Cela m'étonnerait que quiconque soit…  
\- Mais vous n'en n'êtes pas sûr !  
\- Narsus ! S'énerva-t-il. Je sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas qu'Assad reste mais c'est un accident ! Nous nous sommes endormis c'est tout…  
\- Et puis, vous le voyez après avoir partagé la couche de votre épouse ? Comment pensez-vous qu'elle doit le prendre ? Ne pouvez-vous pas lui dire de rester avec vous plutôt ? Cela éviterait certaines rumeurs !  
\- NARSUS ! Cette fois vous allez trop loin ! Je ne vous permets pas de vous immiscer ainsi dans ma vie la plus privée ! J'ai encore le droit de choisir qui peut partager mon lit ou non il me semble.  
\- Votre épouse en a le droit, c'est même dit dans les vœux que vous avez prononcé, rétorqua-t-il.  
\- Laissez la reine hors de ça…  
\- La reine ? En voilà un autre souci ! Quand allez-vous enfin dire qu'elle est votre épouse ? Votre femme ? Plutôt que juste la reine ? Elle est votre reine, votre épouse !  
\- Cessez, dit-il froidement. Je ne veux plus vous voir. »

Arslan avait repris un ton calme qui contrastait de manière effrayante avec le ton de la conversation. Narsus en frissonna, le roi prenait très rarement ce ton-là. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus parler avec lui maintenant, la conversation était terminée et Arslan attendait son départ immédiat. Narsus obéit bien qu'il ait encore des choses à dire.

Arslan s'assit sur son lit dès que Narsus quitta la pièce. Il ne voulait pas entendre ses mots, il ne voulait pas les prononcer. Pour lui le mariage représentait bien plus qu'une cérémonie ou des vœux, il s'agissait d'un lien qui unit deux personnes pour la vie. Alors non, il ne se considérait pas comme marié avec elle. Elle n'était pas sa femme. Si jamais il le faisait alors il renierait ce qui le lie à Assad, il se rappellerait qu'aux yeux de tous il n'était rien de plus qu'un amant ou la putain du roi. Qu'il ne devait être qu'une passade et rien de plus et ça il ne l'acceptait pas. Assad était son époux, celui de son cœur, celui qu'il désirait, celui qu'il voulait. Il ne s'était pas imposé à lui voilà pourquoi il l'aimait. Le mariage avec Ariane lui rappelait que c'était impossible alors il le niait. Il le repoussait de tout son être et refusait de la considérer comme son épouse. Elle était la reine, la femme qui portait les enfants du roi, qui n'était d'autre que lui. Le seul lien qu'il y avait entre eux était la couronne et le trône, rien de plus. Du moins il n'arrivait pas à imaginer plus avec elle. Cela lui paraissait bien trop étrange à imaginer.

Cette conversation l'agaça au plus haut point, Narsus l'excédait. Il savait qu'il ne le faisait pas ça contre lui mais il pourrait essayer de comprendre ou d'écouter, non ? C'était la première fois que cela arrivait ce n'était pas si dramatique quand même ? Une nuit ! Une seule nuit où il pouvait dormir avec Assad était-ce réellement trop demandé ? Il se sentait si bien contre lui, il avait enfin eu l'impression de former un couple. La sensation était si agréable alors pourquoi devait-il autant se priver ?

Il était heureux dans ses bras.

Plus rien ne compter. Pas de sermon ni de regards de travers. Juste lui et son amant pour quelques instants. Pendant quelques heures il se sentait enfin comme tout le monde. Il se sentait lui, il se sentait libre. Juste Arslan pas le roi.

Il aimerait que Narsus le comprenne et non qu'il le juge si sévèrement. Il voulait l'ami et non le conseiller à ses côtés. Sa charge l'écrasait déjà alors il pouvait bien avoir des pauses n'est-ce pas ? Il prenait ses responsabilités au sérieux, faisait régner la justice, veillait à la paix, les histoires de cour l'importait peu. Le peuple s'en fichait bien de savoir ce que le roi faisait dans sa chambre s'il tenait son rôle et prenait soin d'eux. Voilà ce qu'il faisait tous les jours, il luttait contre ses démons pour protéger le peuple qui croyait en lui.

Cependant sans Assad, il y a longtemps que sa charge l'aurait écrasé sans laisser de traces. Là, la situation aurait été catastrophique. Alors non, avec Assad il n'était pas en faute. Il le soutenait comme le pilier d'un bâtiment, le pilier porteur sans qui Arslan se serait écroulé.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus tout pardonner à Narsus. Ce qu'il disait avait toujours un fond de vérité mais il ne pouvait pas tout accepter non plus. Narsus se montrait rarement conciliant lorsque le sujet concernait Assad, voire pas du tout. Il le considérait seulement comme une source de souci et rien d'autre, il ne savait pas à quel point il se trompait.

o~~O~~o

Narsus ruminait. Il s'était emporté contre Arslan, il le savait mais la présence d'Assad dans sa chambre n'était pas tolérable… Elle lui était insupportable. Surtout s'il avait couché avec la reine juste avant. Il ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui arrivait à Arslan. Pourquoi avait-il le besoin de _le_ voir, _lui_ ? Il comprenait peu à peu qu'il ne le quitterait pas et ça l'inquiétait. S'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être ? Le roi ne le savait pas mais Assad venait d'une famille qui soutenait Hilmes et le père d'Assad avait gardé une certaine rancœur face à sa défaite. Il craignait qu'il ne se fasse manipuler et utiliser. Ses craintes étaient peut-être infondées mais elles l'obsédaient, et sans comprendre pourquoi cet homme l'agaçait.

Non…

En réalité il savait très bien où était le problème… Il le détestait. Et se détestait tout autant. À dire vrai il en avait assez de le voir tourner autour du roi et après sa dispute avec Arslan _il_ risquait de roder encore plus.

Cela devait cesser.

Il patienta sagement dans la salle du conseil où Daryûn, Kubard, Kishward et les ministres attendaient l'arrivée du roi. Il les rejoignit finalement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. La mine fermée de Narsus n'échappa pas à Daryûn mais il ne put rien en tirer et le roi ne semblait pas mieux disposé.

Le conseil fut très tendu malgré l'apparente sérénité du roi. Cela n'échappa à personne qu'il ne regarda jamais Narsus durant le conseil. Leurs escarmouches étaient légion mais cette fois cela paraissait bien plus sérieux. Une fois la réunion finie, ils se dépêchèrent de fuir mais Narsus lui prit tout son temps. Arslan comprit qu'il devrait de nouveau faire face à une confrontation avec son conseiller. Daryûn sentit l'orage arrivé mais il choisit de finalement rester lui aussi pour surveiller les échanges et si besoin servir de témoin ou d'arbitre.

« Votre Majesté, puis-je vous dire deux mots ?  
\- Faîtes donc Sire Narsus, l'encouragea-t-il.  
\- Pour tout dire ce ne sera que quelques mots… Toute cette tension qui règne entre nous n'est bonne pour personne je pense que vous en conviendrez et le problème ne semble pas en voie de se résoudre.  
\- J'en ai bien conscience mais où voulez-vous en venir ?  
\- Il faut prendre le problème à la racine… Ce sera _lui_ ou moi, dit-il clairement et calmement.  
\- Comment ? Narsus vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ! S'exclama le roi.  
\- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux votre Majesté. Puisque le compromis ne marche pas il faut choisir.  
\- Narsus ! Tu es devenu fou ? Intervint Daryûn. Et puis comment t'adresses-tu à sa Majesté ?  
\- Je vous laisse y réfléchir votre Majesté, dit-il en s'inclinant.  
\- Je n'ai pas à y réfléchir Narsus… Vous êtes mon meilleur conseiller et un de mes amis les plus fidèles mais puisque vous m'y obligez je dois faire un choix et ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur que je vous dis au revoir Narsus… »

Daryûn sursauta presque et en resta sans voix. Narsus s'inclina sans la moindre réaction apparente, il s'en doutait un peu même s'il avait espéré une autre réponse. Cela le blessait d'être délaissé au profit de… _Cet homme-là._

« Bien, votre Majesté. Je vais donc me retirer de la cour mais si vous avez besoin de moi vous saurez où me trouver et comment me faire revenir… Je m'en irais dès ce soir si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.  
\- Non, bien sûr… Si vous le souhaitez, Elam peut se joindre à vous et je demanderais à ce qu'on vous prépare des montures et des provisions.  
\- Je vous remercie Majesté. »

L'échange se termina ainsi dans un semblant de détachement et de politesse qui cachait le déchirement qu'ils éprouvaient à cette séparation. Daryûn observa toute la scène avec indignation. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment pouvaient-ils se séparer ainsi après tant d'années ? Sans la moindre étreinte ou mots sincères ? Daryûn regarda son ami d'enfance quitter la pièce avant de se tourner vers Arslan qui semblait abattu.

« Votre Majesté, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser partir !  
\- Il l'a lui-même choisi Daryûn, je n'y peux rien… Cela m'attriste aussi de le voir partir.  
\- Votre Majesté, il suffirait de…  
\- Daryûn, crois-moi, je sais que c'est une erreur de ma part de le laisser partir au profit d'un simple courtisant ou au nom d'une « amourette » mais… Il est mon seul caprice, dit-il tristement. La seule personne que je désire et que je veux garder à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin et ce quoi qu'il arrive. Je me sens libre avec lui… »

… _je ne suis plus le roi, je redeviens Arslan quand je suis avec lui._

Daryûn n'osa plus rien dire après cette tirade, il voyait la douleur envahir le regard d'Arslan. Il comprit alors que sa décision serait irrévocable peu importe ce qu'il dirait. Cependant il savait aussi que Narsus serait toujours le bienvenu ici et qu'il serait même pardonné pour son écart. L'entement du stratège peinait le roi plus qu'il ne l'agaçait. Arslan avait conservé son caractère malgré les années. Daryûn regarda son roi se levait avec plus de difficulté qu'à l'accoutumée, lorsqu'il vit son visage il eut l'impression de voir une autre personne. Il avait vieilli de plusieurs années en à peine quelques minutes.

Après ça le roi se retira dans ses appartements jusqu'au départ de Narsus. Il n'avait pas le cœur à retrouver Assad, surtout dans une telle situation, il tenta de travailler dans son bureau mais il ne parvint pas à se concentrer. Il essayait de rester détaché mais n'y parvenait pas. Le départ de son ami l'attristait mais il avait fait son choix. Il devait bien s'attendre à cette réponse. Au final il ne réussit pas à travailler. Lorsque le soir commença à tomber il se rendit jusqu'aux cours inférieures près des écuries. Le départ du stratège était si précipité que personne ne le savait encore. Seul Daryûn et Arslan se trouvaient dans la cour lorsque Narsus partit accompagné d'Elam. Daryûn et Narsus échangèrent une accolade amicale :

« T'es quand même une sacrée tête de mule, tu le sais ça…  
\- Tu t'ennuierais si ce n'était pas le cas, sourit-il. »

Le cavalier soupira. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il fallait le faire quand même, être renvoyé de la cour d'Arslan mais il se retint. Il préférait rester sur une bonne note avec son ami. Narsus s'avança timidement vers le roi et attendit qu'il ait fini de parler avec Elam. Daryûn le regarda faire avec amusement et étonnement.

« Votre Majesté…  
\- Narsus… »

Ils se jaugèrent sans plus oser parler. Il était interdit de toucher le roi, difficile de faire un vrai au revoir avec seulement des mots.

« Votre Majesté, je…  
\- Je sais Narsus, pas la peine de vous en faire, sourit-il. »

Arslan se rapprocha et s'autorisa un petit écart au protocole en posant la main sur son épaule. Narsus ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se trouvait à court de mots, il hocha simplement la tête. Personne n'ajouta rien, après tout leurs routes se recroiseraient un jour.

o~~O~~o

Cela faisait maintenant six mois depuis le départ de Narsus. La situation avec Turân s'était brutalement dégradée, le roi Ilterish avait des vus sur Peshawar et cela mettait les défenses de la cité en difficulté. Arslan allait devoir bientôt prendre les armes et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Il avait besoin de l'aide de Narsus et il savait ce que cela engendrerait comme répercutions. Il devrait se séparer d'Assad durant toute la campagne militaire s'il voulait que Narsus accepte de le soutenir durant cette guerre. Plusieurs semaines sans Assad cela lui paraissait une éternité mais sans l'appui de Narsus pour la stratégie la campagne s'éterniserait et par conséquent les morts seraient plus nombreux. Il ne le tolèrerait pas même pour Assad. Il pouvait supporter l'absence de Narsus mais pas la mort de ses sujets. Ils étaient bien plus importants que tout le reste. Arslan dut donc se résigner à laisser Assad derrière lui à la capitale.

Avant de rejoindre Peshawar avec les renforts il fallut partir en quête de Narsus. La réponse paraissait évidente pour Arslan. Il fit arrêter l'armée et partit accompagné de Daryûn ainsi que d'une dizaine de soldats pour assurer sa sécurité –même si Daryûn suffisait. Ils grimpèrent péniblement sur un chemin tortueux à travers les bois.

Arslan eut l'impression de revivre la scène qu'il avait vécue il y a neuf ans déjà. Le temps passait vite. Pourtant il venait de nouveau demander l'aide du grand stratège Narsus. Elam apparût sur le chemin en sautant d'un arbre comme il l'avait fait quelques années auparavant. Il fut d'abord surpris en reconnaissant le roi puis comprit la raison de sa venue. Il guida le groupe jusqu'à la petite maison en bois qui abritait Narsus pendant ses moments « d'exclusion » et de « concentration artistique ».

Narsus ne sembla pas surpris le moins du monde en voyant son invité sur le pas de sa porte.

« Votre Majesté, salua-t-il.  
\- Messire Narsus, cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir !  
\- Il en est de même pour moi, votre Majesté. Je suis heureux de vous revoir mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- En effet… J'imagine que vous connaissez déjà la situation avec Turân ?  
\- Oui cela ne m'a pas échappé mais je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez me chercher si rapidement, dit-il franchement.  
\- Avec votre aide la situation sera bien plus vite réglée, je ne veux pas que notre armée subisse des pertes qui pourraient être évitées… Des familles attendent leur retour de nos soldats…  
\- Je vois que vous restez le même, sourit-il. Mais vous connaissez la condition pour mon retour…  
\- Je ne l'ai pas oublié en effet… Assad n'est pas ici mais est resté à la capitale conformément à votre demande, vous ne le verrez pas durant la campagne militaire mais sachez que votre retour à la capitale sera toujours le bienvenu… »

Daryûn espéra que Narsus saisirait la perche tendue par le roi mais Narsus était connu pour être un original après tout…

« J'en prends note votre Majesté, et je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude. »

Une réponse neutre, c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Il n'avait pas fait d'allusions ou reproches au roi.

Ils repartirent presque aussitôt vers le camp, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps dans la situation actuelle. Le voyage serait long vers Peshawar. Il devrait faire une halte chez le seigneur Mundhir, le père de Zaravant, mais ils n'y seraient que d'ici une quinzaine de jours. En attendant ils devraient se contenter des nuits de campements inconfortables et peu reposantes.

Cela ramena une certaine nostalgie chez Arslan de vivre ça à nouveau. Il n'avait pas eu affaire à ce genre de situation depuis le début de son règne, fort heureusement. Il avait oublié à quel point cela pouvait être épuisant. Les longues journées à cheval, la poussière, la fatigue, le soleil qui brûlait la peau et les yeux.

Il fut soulagé d'arriver chez le seigneur Mundhir. Zaravant arriva comme une flèche pour le saluer, cela lui fit de plaisir de voir un visage connu au milieu de tout ce tumulte. Zaravant lui présenta son père avec la même énergie. Le seigneur Mundhir les accueillit avec bienveillance et salua bien bas le roi. Comme l'usage l'exigeait il offrit l'hospitalité à ses hôtes et leur proposa un bain, ce que le roi accepta avec joie.

o~~O~~o

Arslan se rendit aux bains et en profita pour se détendre, d'autant plus qu'il était seul et ne croisa personne. Cela le surprit, en général les bains étaient pris d'assaut après de tels voyages. Certes le protocole limitait drastiquement le nombre de personne à avoir _l'honneur_ de partager les bains du roi mais tout de même. Ghîb et Elam n'étaient pas censés avoir ce privilège mais le ménestrel ne se privait pas pour s'inviter lorsqu'il le pouvait. Peut-être lui avait-on réservé les bains pour ce premier jour pour qu'il soit tranquille ? Peut-être que ceux-ci étaient réservés à certains invités de marque. Il ne sut pas trop quoi en penser mais il verrait bien, après tout ce n'était pas le plus grand problème qu'il ait à affronter…

Ces derniers jours ne lui avaient pas donné l'occasion de réfléchir et cela lui convenait. Grâce à ça il ne pensait pas à l'absence d'Assad mais il se doutait que ce soir serait différent, il se trouvait dans un château et avait le temps de réfléchir. Même si Mundhir se montrait accueillant il avait cette même sensation qu'à la cour. L'absence d'Assad lui parut lourde durant le repas, il n'avait plus l'habitude de ces repas à rallonges avec beaucoup de monde, c'était agréable d'avoir de l'animation et désagréable en même temps.

Il finit par se retirer sous le regard surpris du seigneur Mundhir.

« Votre Majesté ne sent pas bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je suis juste un peu fatigué après tout ce voyage, j'ai hâte de pouvoir dormir dans le lit confortable que vous nous offrez, sourit-il.  
\- Vous voulez qu'on vous fasse porter quelque chose pour la nuit ? À manger ? Quelque chose à boire ? Vous pouvez nous demander ce que vous voulez, nous nous débrouillerons pour vous l'obtenir… »

Arslan déclina poliment, il trouva que la sollicitude de son hôte sonnait étrangement dans ses dernières paroles. Voulait-il lui faire passer un message ? Ou était-ce son imagination et la fatigue qui lui jouaient des tours ?

Il regagna sa chambre et se prépara aussitôt pour la nuit. Il s'allongea prêt à dormir, espérant trouver le sommeil rapidement, quand on frappa à la porte. Il grogna se disant que Narsus aurait pu attendre le lendemain pour lui parler mais il tomba sur un serviteur avec un plateau chargé qui attendait sur le pas de la porte. Il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit. Le serviteur déposa le plateau bien rempli ainsi qu'une petite jarre de vin, puis il se tourna vers le roi en s'inclinant.

« Le seigneur Mundhir souhaite que vous ne manquiez de rien alors il m'a demandé de vous apporter quelque petite chose à grignoter au cas où et il veut vous faire savoir qu'il tient à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien… Que ce soit à manger ou bien de compagnie… »

Ce serviteur parlait trop bien pour un simple servant. Cette manière de parler était bien trop assurée et mielleuse. Il se tourna vers lui et constata qu'il le fixait avec insistance.

« Je suis pas sûr de bien comprendre, dit-il doucement.  
\- Et bien si sa Majesté le souhaite je peux rester pour lui tenir compagnie à moins que vous ne préfériez une dame… »

Un prostitué ? On lui envoyait un prostitué pour l'occuper cette nuit ? Le roi hésitait entre bouillonner de colère et être complètement blasé par la situation. Ne devait-il pas si attendre après l'étrange discours que lui avait tenu Mundhir ? Il soupira.

« Remerciez le seigneur qui vous emploie mais je n'ai guère besoin de ce genre de service, dit-il les dents serrés.  
\- Oh ? Votre Majesté pardonnez ma méprise si jamais… Enfin il y a des rumeurs qui courent alors… Il croyait bien faire ! Bredouilla-t-il. Mon seigneur ne tenait nullement à vous offenser ! Dit-il paniqué. »

Arslan comprit que son ton avait mal été interprété par le jeune homme. Il devait penser avoir fait une erreur.

« Je n'en suis pas offensé mais je souhaite seulement dormir… Les derniers jours ont été épuisants vous comprenez ? Dîtes-le à votre seigneur. »

Le jeune homme partit à la hâte embarrassé par la situation. Arslan soupira à nouveau. Cette histoire l'agaçait, il souhaitait dormir tranquillement et là… Il était interrompu. Il constata que les rumeurs circulaient dans tout le pays, au final même en faisant attention tout le monde savait qu'Assad partageait son lit ou au moins ses penchants. Il soupira encore, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

o~~O~~o

Ils restèrent plusieurs jours dans la cité attendant l'arrivée d'autres seigneurs accompagnés de leurs hommes. Cela dura trop longtemps pour Arslan, il s'inquiétait de la situation à Peshawar. Ces jours de retard pouvaient suffire à l'armée turâniene pour envahir la forteresse et massacrer ses habitants.

Narsus fut confronté à un problème qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

L'absence de « l'amant du roi » sembla donner des ailes aux seigneurs, ils tournaient autour du roi comme des vautours. Il avait même surpris plusieurs conversations de pères incitant leurs fils à s'attirer les faveurs intimes ou non du roi. Ils espéraient certainement en retirer quelques avantages : que ce soit fortune, terres ou titres. Il devait _lui_ reconnaître une qualité, _lui_ ne cherchait pas s'enrichir aux dépends du roi. Cependant il fut rassuré quand il constata que le roi ne remarquait même pas les tentatives d'approches ou de séductions des prédateurs. Il ne voyait absolument aucune ambiguïté dans leurs comportements ou bien il fuyait dès qu'il le remarquait. Peut-être que son obsession pour _lui_ serait utile finalement… Narsus découvrit par hasard le « cadeau » qu'avait proposé le seigneur Mundhir au roi et que ce dernier avait tout bonnement refusé. Il fut un peu surpris malgré tout du refus catégorique d'Arslan.

o~~O~~o

« Tu sais depuis ton départ, Sa Majesté Arslan s'est rapproché de la reine. »

Voilà ce que lui dit Daryûn un soir sans prévenir. Jusqu'à maintenant Narsus n'avait pas eu l'occasion de poser la moindre question sur la vie à la cour depuis son départ. Cette affirmation de son ami le surprit, surtout qu'ils parlaient d'un tout autre sujet juste quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne trouva rien de mieux à répondre que :

« Comment ?  
\- Eh bien, il semblerait qu'Assad travaille à les rapprocher. Je l'ai souvent vu parler avec la reine et depuis le roi passe plus de temps avec elle.  
\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, il passait déjà du temps avec elle avant mon départ !  
\- Il reste plus longtemps avec elle, même le soir… » Daryûn se pencha vers lui pour ne pas être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre. « Il va la voir environ deux nuits par semaine… »

Narsus resta muet quelques instants.

« Cela ne veut rien dire ! Et depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses à ce genre d'histoire ?  
\- Ce n'est pas moi mais Ghîb… Il le tient d'une des suivantes de la reine. Sa Majesté la reine se dit satisfaite par le roi bien qu'ils ne consomment _complètement_ leur union que depuis peu…  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Narsus, pria-t-il. Ne m'oblige pas à devoir entrer dans les détails, je ne veux pas en savoir plus. C'est déjà suffisamment gênant comme ça sans devoir en imaginer plus, ralla-t-il.  
\- Je ne vois pas comment ils peuvent consommer leur union qu'à moitié… Oh ? Ooooh ! D'accord… Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils feront des enfants !  
\- Narsus, ta mauvaise foi envers Assad m'épatera toujours, déclara solennellement Daryûn. C'est déjà bien que tous les deux ils fassent… « Des choses. »  
\- Préliminaire, précisa Narsus.  
\- Arf ! Arrête ça tout de suite, dit-il en se bouchant les oreilles. Pas un mot de plus, je ne veux rien savoir ! »

Narsus s'amusa à embarrasser Daryûn, cela l'avait toujours épaté comme c'était facile à faire. Ghîb devait se faire plaisir à l'emmerder à la capitale en son absence. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'ennuie après tout. Ces révélations furent malgré tout utile pour Narsus, c'était une bonne chose même s'il ne reconnaîtrait jamais l'intervention d'Assad comme un point clef dans cette évolution. Après tout, le roi avait conscience de son devoir. Peut-être était-ce pour lui une manière de s'habituer à son épouse pour pouvoir enfin accomplir son devoir conjugal.

o~~O~~o

Après une quinzaine de jours le roi Arslan et son armée arrivèrent enfin à Peshawar. La cité avait tenu bon face à l'envahisseur. Des cadavres s'entassaient aux portes de ville mais aucune trace de l'ennemie. Kishward accueillit le roi aussi chaleureusement qu'à l'accoutumée malgré la fatigue qui marquait son visage. Le mois de lutte avait dû être épuisant pour le marzbâhn. La cité et ses habitants avaient subi de nombreuses pertes et de grands chagrins. Arslan s'en voulut d'arriver si tardivement, des victimes auraient pu être évité.

Ce soir-là aucune attaque ne vint se fracasser contre les murs. L'ennemi se montra prudent après l'arrivée des renforts. La situation s'était renversée pour les turâniens.

L'attente était insupportable pour Arslan, il souhaitait que cela se termine vite. Il voulait rentrer retrouver Assad, son absence lui pesait et influençait son humeur. Il stagnait dans un état continuel d'agacement et d'énervement. Il s'était même montré odieux envers Elam alors que ce dernier voulait simplement l'aider à retirer son armure. Il s'en voulait.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans ses appartements la situation lui parut si familière qu'il s'attendait à trouver Assad. Comme il aurait dû s'y attendre il n'était pas là. Cela le frustra tellement qu'il envoya balader Elam. Il désirait la présence d'Assad à ses côtés, il ne voulait personne d'autre dans ses appartements que lui et surtout il voulait cacher sa tristesse aux yeux des autres. Il ne souhaitait pas se montrer si faible devant quelqu'un d'autre.

Sa mauvaise humeur ne s'arrangea pas. Durant le repas il répondit à peine à Kishward ou bien Daryûn, si bien que ses compagnons finirent par rester silencieux. C'était bien la première fois qu'une telle ambiance se manifestait durant un repas avec le roi Arslan. Il finit par ne plus que grogner en guise de réponse, ce comportement inhabituel les inquiéta.

Arslan se retira dans ses appartements sans un mot pour ses compagnons.

« Vous savez ce qu'il a ? Demanda Kishward.  
\- Il n'était pas ainsi ce matin, fit remarquer Daryûn. Peut-être est-il fatigué ? Ces derniers jours n'ont pas été évidents, il se faisait beaucoup de soucis sur la situation de Peshawar.  
\- Sa Majesté était déjà comme ça quand je suis allé le voir pour l'aider à retirer son armure, intervint Elam. Mais… Il m'a paru plus triste qu'en colère.  
\- Vraiment ? »

La discussion tourna en rond. Ils cherchèrent une raison possible à sa mauvaise humeur, il devait forcément y en avoir une, le roi ne se comportait _jamais_ ainsi peu importe la situation.

Arslan entra dans ses appartements désespérément vides. Il se sentit mal, seul et vulnérable. Il eut un pincement au cœur, sa bouche se tordit, son nez le piqua et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il voulait Assad, il lui manquait. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser mais là, son absence lui sautait aux yeux. Dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce il espérait le voir apparaître, dès qu'il marchait dans un couloir il espérait le croiser. Il voulait rentrer le plus tôt possible pour le voir, le serrer dans ses bras, ou bien simplement lui parler.

Il savait que c'était nécessaire. Il ne pouvait se passer de Narsus dans une telle situation pourtant cela lui laissait un goût amer. Narsus devrait comprendre, il était son ami. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui demander de choisir entre eux ! Il éprouva de la rancœur contre lui. Il n'avait cessé de lui rabâcher de ne pas le voir sans jamais chercher à comprendre ou écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Il n'avait pas été là lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin alors qu'Assad si, jusqu'à maintenant il lui avait toujours trouvé des excuses mais son absence alors qu'il se trouvait si mal l'avait fait souffrir.

Il ne pouvait lui demander de rester avec lui car il savait que Narsus avait des obligations et que le roi Andragoras le demandait. Cela aurait été très égoïste de sa part mais… Il avait espéré que Narsus comprenne, qu'il vienne de lui-même… Ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors qu'Assad avait été là et l'avait soutenu.

Aujourd'hui pourtant il devait se passer d'Assad pour Narsus. Il ne le supportait pas. Assad devrait être là et Narsus devrait l'accepter. Il se montrait bien trop gentil avec lui et il en profitait. Jamais il n'aurait posé un tel ultimatum face à son père, il se serait tu et l'aurait accepté. Il l'avait trop gâté et laissé prendre ses aises alors il en avait profité. Arslan bouillonnait de rage et d'amertume.

Il entendit frapper à sa porte, il ne répondit pas pourtant la personne entra. Il n'eut pas de mal à savoir qui venait l'importuner, une seule personne se permettait ce genre de liberté.

« Votre Majesté, vous sembliez particulièrement excédé tout à l'heure… »

Arslan se mordit les lèvres. Il choisissait bien son moment celui-là.

« Votre Majesté ? »

Narsus s'inquiéta de ne pas avoir de réponse, le roi ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquer.

« Majesté, vous allez-  
\- Puis-je savoir qui vous a permis d'entrer ? Demanda-t-il froidement. »

Narsus fut complètement décontenancé face au ton du roi. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de cette manière.

« Eh bien… Jusqu'à maintenant vous n'y voyiez pas-  
\- Personne ! Le coupa-t-il. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…  
\- Votre Majesté, je ne comprends pas… Que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire Narsus ! Je vous rappelle juste les bienséances, on attend la réponse avant d'entrer. Après tout je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez plus de privilèges que les autres alors que vous avez choisi de votre propre chef de me quitter ! Je récompense la fidélité pas ceux qui n'en font qu'à leurs têtes, s'énerva-t-il.  
\- Mais c'est vous qui- Je vous ai laissé le choix ! Répliqua-t-il.  
\- Le choix ? S'énerva-t-il. Quel choix ? Vous m'avez demandé de choisir car cela vous arrangez ! Comme ça vous aviez une raison pour partir et légitime en plus ! Vous ne vouliez pas devoir le faire par vous-même alors vous m'avez donné le mauvais rôle ! Vous vouliez vous placer en victime pour vous donner bonne conscience ! Le roi m'a chassé au profit de son amant ! Je suis la victime dans l'histoire ! Assad a une mauvaise influence sur lui, et etc.… Vous ne vouliez pas qu'on vous accuse de partir car vous ne supportiez pas Assad et que vous étiez jaloux Narsus ! Cela aurait bien trop blessé votre orgueil de grand conseiller !  
\- Votre Majesté, vous êtes injuste !  
\- Non Narsus, c'est vous qui l'êtes ! Vous aviez juste besoin d'une raison pour m'abandonner ! Dit-il en larmes cette fois. Vous m'avez abandonné Narsus… Vous n'avez jamais cherché à comprendre, vous ne m'avez jamais demandé pourquoi Assad était si important pour moi ! J'étais seul et vous n'étiez pas là… J'avais besoin de vous… J'étais tellement seul, j'étais si mal… J'en venais à douter de n'importe qui, je ne voulais même plus vivre. J'avais besoin d'aide et vous n'étiez pas là… Vous n'avez rien vu. Alors qu'Assad était là, il me prenait dans ses bras quand j'en avais besoin et aujourd'hui encore il est là. Je souffre toujours autant pourtant vous ne voyez rien. Vous ne m'avez jamais demandé pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas avec la reine, pourquoi je ne voulais, pourquoi cela m'étais si insupportable. Vous ne voyez que le roi et ses devoirs alors que j'ai besoin d'écoute, que je souhaite avoir le choix, avoir un peu de contrôle sur ma vie, garder un peu de mon intimité pour moi et choisir avec qui la partager. Si je suis si bien avec Assad c'est parce que je l'ai choisi, parce qu'il ne m'est pas imposé comme tout le reste de ma vie. Il est la seule chose que je peux contrôler… Je suis roi, je l'aime et pourtant… Il ne pourra jamais être à mes côtés comme je le souhaite… J'aimerais qu'il soit l'officiel et non l'officieux… Et ça vous ne l'avez jamais compris. Non, en fait vous n'avez jamais cherché à comprendre, dit-il avec amertume. Maintenant sortez de ma vue, et préparez-vous à retourner à la capitale après cette campagne, votre caprice d'enfant pourri gâté est terminé. Dehors ! »

Narsus ne dit rien et sortit en silence, trop de chose se bousculaient dans sa tête pour qu'il y voit clair. Les mots et les larmes du roi défilaient en boucle dans sa tête. Sa culpabilité l'accabla. Comment avait-il pu rater la détresse du roi ? De son roi ? D'Arslan ?

Même après avoir vidé son sac Arslan ne se sentit pas mieux. Il ne voulait pas révéler tout cela à Narsus. Il eut dû mal à s'endormir toujours rongé par l'amertume.

Le réveil fut difficile et pas seulement pour Arslan.

Le reste de la journée ne fut pas différent. Narsus resta en retrait, il n'osait pas croiser le regard du roi ni même lui adresser la parole. Cette nouvelle situation n'échappa à personne. Le roi se montrait un peu plus calme que la veille mais gardait une certaine animosité, voire même de la colère envers Narsus. La situation était particulièrement tendue. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il fallut évoquer le sujet de Turân.

Arslan souhaitait mettre fin à cette situation d'attente mais il savait que cela n'était pas prudent. Cela l'énervait de rester fermé ici à attendre mais il ne pouvait pas se lancer dans une attaque inutile. Après tout Turân ne bougeait pas, peut-être que la seule présence du roi Arslan dans la cité suffirait à les faire fuir. Les rumeurs devaient déjà se répandre dans le camp adverse : le roi Arslan, les marzbâhns Daryûn, Kishward et Kubard et enfin le stratège Narsus se trouvaient tous dans la forteresse. Cette seule nouvelle suffisait à effrayer leurs ennemis et leur donner à réfléchir. Finalement ils risquaient de fuir sans demander leur reste quoique l'entêtement du roi Ilterish fût devenu légendaire. Il ne partirait pas sans rien tenter alors Narsus proposa de les attaquer directement. S'ils ne faisaient rien, Turân reviendrait à la charge dès que l'armée du roi serait retournée à la capitale. Il fallait leur infliger une défaite suffisamment cinglante pour que le roi Ilterish ne revienne pas se frotter à eux et laisse enfin Peshawar en paix.

Narsus ne perdit pas de temps pour mettre en place un plan. Il ne voulait pas plus agacer le roi qu'il ne l'était déjà et ce n'était pas évident. Il souhaitait éviter autant que possible une nouvelle confrontation tant qu'il était dans cet état. Cela lui faisait peur.

Il fuyait.

Les paroles du roi l'avaient blessé. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien remarqué ou plutôt de ne pas avoir réagi. Ces remarques avaient réveillé en lui des sentiments enfouis qu'il aurait préférés taire à jamais. Il savait qu'Arslan n'allait pas bien à l'époque pourtant il avait détourné les yeux ou limité les contacts car un détail lui avait sauté aux yeux. Son intérêt pour Arslan n'avait rien d'innocent et ce depuis le tout début. D'abord intrigué par la candeur de ce jeune prince venu frapper à sa porte, puis impressionné par son évolution, du désir coupable pour ce jeune homme qui devenait adulte et enfin de la jalousie envers _lui_. Une haine viscérale contre cet homme qui prenait sa place, qui prenait le temps qu'Arslan lui consacrait alors. Il perdait la place si particulière qu'il avait acquise auprès du lui, une place qui lui permettait d'être proche de lui et de passer du temps en sa présence sans que cela n'éveille le moindre soupçon. Cela aurait dû être suffisant et il pensait qu'il ne pourrait espérer mieux mais _il_ était arrivé. Tout avait été chamboulé, _il_ prenait la place qu'il aurait pu avoir. Une place qu'il voulait et dont il avait abandonné tout espoir de l'obtenir. Qui aurait cru que le roi avait des penchants similaires…

S'il avait su il n'aurait pas cherché à fuir le roi. Il serait resté à ses côtés et il aurait pu aider Arslan. Mais… Il avait craint que cela ne soit pas réciproque et maintenant il était trop tard, la place était prise. Il ne pouvait plus que servir son roi et le conseiller, au final ce n'était pas si mal. Seulement il faudrait patienter encore un peu avant qu'Arslan se montre moins hostile.

o~~O~~o

Le retour victorieux à la capitale fut accueilli en grande pompe. Tous les habitants descendirent dans les rues pour saluer le retour du roi. Arslan fit bonne figure mais il n'attendait plus qu'une chose après près de quatre mois loin de la capitale. Il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas accélérer le pas et rejoindre rapidement le palais. Malgré la frustration qu'il avait accumulée il se sentait plus léger, dans quelques heures ils seraient ensemble. Narsus le voyait trépigner d'impatience et cela lui tira un triste sourire.

Le cortège arriva enfin jusqu'au palais et là il comprit que quelque chose clochait. _Il_ n'était pas là pour son retour. Le visage d'Arslan changea d'expression plus il se rapprochait de la reine. Elle s'inclina devant lui avec une expression indéchiffrable, quelque chose n'allait décidément pas.

Arslan n'aimait pas du tout cette situation, il y avait quelque chose dont la reine souhaitait parler pourtant elle ne disait rien. La question lui brûlait les lèvres : « Où est Assad ? » Ariane comprit son interrogation silencieuse et sa mine s'assombrit. Arslan sut qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave mais il ne voulait pas y croire.

« Je suis vraiment désolée votre Majesté, dit-elle. Je… Je ne sais comment vous annoncer une telle chose…  
\- Il est parti c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il tristement.  
\- Non, votre Majesté… Pas exactement, bafouilla-t-elle. Je… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment dire cela… Assad a fait une chute malheureuse dans un escalier et… Il…  
\- Il est blessé ? S'exclama-t-il. Où est-il donc ? Les médecins sont-ils allés le voir ? Comment va-t-il ?  
\- Votre Majesté, le coupa-t-elle, lorsqu'il a été trouvé… Il était déjà trop tard… Les médecins pensent qu'il s'est brisé la nuque sur le coup… »

Arslan resta interdit. Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Tout son corps se figea. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas… Assad ne pouvait pas être… Assad, mort ? Ces mots ne pouvaient s'accorder d'une quelconque manière. Il ne croyait pas les mots de la reine. Il ne pouvait pas les croire. Il regarda autour de lui perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ni comment agir. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant perdu à la recherche de ses parents.

« Où est-il ?  
\- Votre Majesté...  
\- Où. Est. Il ?  
\- Dans la crique… J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux attendre votre avis avant de l'enterrer, dit-elle calmement.  
\- je vois… Je vous en remercie ma Dame. »

Arslan partit aussitôt vers la crique sans se soucier de l'air ahuri de ses hommes. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui en cet instant. C'était Arslan qui s'exprimait et non le roi, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Bien que ces hommes le fixaient à la recherche d'une explication sur cette soudaine panique, il en avait cure. Il devait le retrouver.

Il marcha vers la crique sans plus rien entendre autour de lui. Il voyait des gens le fixer mais ils finirent par disparaitre. Il entra dans la crique silencieuse et observa le cercueil en bois posait sur une table de pierre. Il fixait la plaque où son nom était inscrit. Ce nom qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé associé à une plaque mortuaire. Il n'y croyait toujours pas. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur le couvercle avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Il se retrouva assis par terre, la tête posée contre la pierre et la main cramponnée au bois du cercueil. Il resta là, recroquevillé dans la pénombre à fixer le vide sans pouvoir se contrôler et sans arriver à penser à quoi que ce soit.

Après cela tout devint flou. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était prostré là. Il entendait vaguement des gens lui parler. Des plateaux apparaissaient de temps à autres. Il ne savait pas d'où il venait et s'il y avait touché ou non. Il marmonnait de vague « laissez-moi tranquille » sans savoir à qui il parlait et ne savait pas non plus contre qui il s'égosillait des « foutez-moi la paix !» Il flottait dans une sorte de brume, il ne sentait plus son corps hormis sa main tordue de crampe à force de s'accrocher à Assad.

Il ne voulait pas le quitter.

Il voulait le voir encore.

Que ce cauchemar bien trop long cesse et qu'il se réveille enfin.

Mais à un moment tout devint noir et il n'arriva plus à ouvrir les yeux.

C'est ainsi que Narsus le trouva. Après trois jours sans rien avaler ce n'était pas étonnant ! Il se dépêcha de vérifier son pouls, il était bien trop rapide pour une personne inconsciente. Il grimaça quand il sentit l'odeur d'urine et de sueur mais il l'enveloppa dans sa cape et le ramena dans ses appartements où il fit appeler le médecin. Le constat fut alarmant : une déshydratation sévère.

Narsus redressa Arslan pour que le médecin lui fasse boire deux grands verres d'eau de suite. Arslan dut reprendre conscience quelques instants puisqu'il but aussitôt et sans s'étouffer. Le médecin donna des indications à Narsus : il fallait le faire boire régulièrement mais pas en de trop grande quantité pour éviter qu'il ne puisse absorber l'eau et se réhydrater comme il se doit. Le médecin prit l'exemple des pluies violentes après une longue période de sécheresse, cela faisait souvent plus de mal que de bien. Puis il le laissa pour aller préparer des solutions à base d'eau salé et de plantes pour le remettre sur pieds. Narsus ne fut pas sûr de tout saisir mais fit ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Il s'attacha alors à laver et changer le roi. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il souhaite être vu dans cette état et puis… II se sentait coupable et voulait se faire pardonner en se rendant utile. Il étala une serviette épaisse sur le lit et déplaça Arslan dessus. Il le déshabilla en commençant par le buste, il prit un linge humide et le frotta minutieusement, d'abord l'épaule droite, le long du bras, le coude, la main puis il fit de même de l'autre côté. Il continua à descendre et le rhabilla au fur et à mesure qu'il le lavait pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Il prit son temps pour réaliser la tâche avec une sorte de tendresse ou d'admiration, difficile à dire... Il éprouva une soudaine timidité lorsqu'il fallut retirer son pantalon. Il se trouva à hésiter, se demandant ce qu'il se passerait si Arslan se réveillait ou bien si le médecin revenait. Plus il hésitait plus cela devenait louche. Il cessa de réfléchir quelques instants, ce qui n'était pas évident pour lui, et il fit ce qu'il devait faire.

Cependant il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette curiosité timide qui l'habitait. Il voulait jeter un coup d'œil au corps d'Arslan mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça déplacé. Seulement dans cette situation cela paraissait difficile, comment pouvait-il le laver s'il continuait à regarder à l'autre bout de la pièce ? Narsus craignait plus ses réactions que celle d'Arslan, il avait peur qu'un simple coup d'œil ne lui suffise pas, qu'il veuille le regarder sous toutes ces coutures puis qu'il souhaite le toucher. Ce sentiment de culpabilité et cette impression de n'être qu'un pervers désirant un adolescent à peine formé ne le quittait plus depuis qu'Arslan s'était présenté à sa porte avec Daryûn.

Pendant longtemps il avait cru que ses penchants étaient devenus malsains pour désirer un enfant mais les années l'avaient rassuré puisque ses sentiments n'avaient fait que grandir en même temps qu'Arslan. Cependant aujourd'hui encore il avait du mal à l'accepter, Arslan n'avait plus quatorze ans et il était grand temps qu'il se décide enfin à le voir comme un adulte plutôt que cet adolescent auquel s'attachait sa culpabilité. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il le voit nu pour le comprendre ? Cela lui fit un choc de le constater par lui-même, Arslan avait vingt-trois ans maintenant, c'était un adulte. Ses muscles s'étaient durcis, son corps avait grandi, sa peau était devenue plus rugueuse et s'était couverte de cicatrises et… Il avait le corps d'un homme.

Tout à coup tout lui devint évident, il n'avait cessé de le considérer comme un adolescent pour s'interdire toute relation avec lui. Mais qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il l'avait compris ? Il soupira et se rendit compte qu'il avait terminé. Il se surprit lui-même en se rendant compte que son esprit n'avait pas dérivé, de manière déplacée, un seul instant. Il eut un léger sourire puis alla se rassoir une fois qu'il eut fini de le rhabiller et réinstaller correctement.

o~~O~~o

Le médecin revint avec sa préparation et en fit boire au roi. Au bout de trois heures interminables pour Narsus, Arslan se réveilla, bien que complètement sonné. Il l'aida à se redresser pour aller soulager « un besoin pressent » d'après le vague marmonnement qu'il saisit. Le médecin déclara que le pire était passé et que c'était une bonne nouvelle, maintenant il fallait que ses urines redeviennent claires. Narsus trouva cela assez dégoutant mais ne dit rien. Le médecin finit par le laisser seul avec des instructions pour veiller sur lui. Il repasserait plus tard dans la soirée avec une nouvelle concoction.

Ce fut la reine Ariane qui se manifesta en premier à son chevet, son inquiétude se voyait sur ses traits. Narsus la laissa donc parler, il semblait qu'elle avait besoin de se confier sur l'état de son époux :

« Je savais que cela ne serait pas facile… Mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il finirait ainsi…  
\- Vous savez votre Majesté, même nous, ses compagnons, qui le connaissons depuis des années n'imaginions pas qu'il réagirait ainsi. Il n'a écouté personne durant ces jours passés dans la crique mais nous verrons dans quel état il sera à son réveil…  
\- Oui vous avez raison… C'est juste que… Je me sens si impuissante pour l'aider…  
\- Ne dîtes pas cela, vous êtes son épouse et il-  
\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il ne me considère pas ainsi, soupira-t-elle. Bien que je ne sois pas à plaindre non plus, il m'accorde toujours de son temps pour discuter et se montre tendre malgré tout. »

La reine vint s'assoir sur le lit juste à côté d'Arslan. Narsus se sentit gêné par la situation :

« Peut-être souhaiteriez-vous que je vous laisse quelques instants ?  
\- Non restez là Narsus, votre présence lui a toujours fait du bien vous savez. »

Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front et lui murmura quelques mots avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil près de Narsus. Arslan demanda à nouveau à se lever mais il se rendormit aussitôt allongé et ne remarqua pas la présence d'une nouvelle personne dans sa chambre. Puis ce fut au tour de Daryûn de venir le voir, Ghîb et Elam ne tardèrent pas non plus. Lorsque le médecin revint Alfrîd et Faranghîs s'étaient jointes à eux. Bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde dans les appartements du roi, tous restaient silencieux et observaient le médecin alors qu'il l'examinait et jetait un coup d'œil à ses dernières urines. Il constata qu'elles s'étaient bien éclaircies et que demain il devrait être sorti d'affaire en ce qui concernait le physique. Il conseilla de le faire boire une ou deux fois durant la nuit pour être sûr mais sans le forcer. Faranghîs proposa de prendre la relève mais Narsus refusa. Il voulait rester à son chevet. Ariane lui fit tout de même remarquer qu'il devait se reposer lui aussi mais elle ne lui imposa pas de quitter son poste.

Narsus installa son fauteuil juste à côté du lit pour ne pas rater une demande du roi et veilla de longues heures. Vers une heure du matin il lui fit boire un verre de la décoction du médecin mais Arslan ne s'endormit pas aussitôt cette fois. Il le fixa étrangement avec des yeux encore creux.

« Je suis content de vous revoir à la capitale Narsus, murmura-t-il. Je suis content que vous ayez accepté de revenir malgré tout… »

Puis il se rendormit. Narsus le fixa quelques minutes, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'Arslan niait l'évènement, comme s'il était heureux de le revoir à la capitale malgré la présence d'Assad. Il posa la tête contre le fauteuil et sentit son corps s'engourdir peu à peu.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et regarda partout autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre où il était et ce qu'il s'était passé. Il mit plusieurs secondes pour émerger et sa première remarque fut que le jour se levait doucement. La deuxième fut qu'Arslan n'était plus dans son lit. Il bondit aussitôt de son siège et partit à sa recherche. Il se dirigea vers le seul endroit où il était sûr de le trouver : la crique. Il le trouva debout raide comme un piquet face au cercueil.

« Votre Majesté ?  
\- Narsus ? Que faites-vous là ? Allez-vous me dire que je passe trop de temps avec lui ? »

Arslan ne cacha pas son amertume ni sa tristesse.

« Tous le monde est inquiet pour vous, la nouvelle a déjà fait le tour de la cour… Et… Ces derniers jours nous ont fait craindre le pire pour vous…  
\- Ce n'est pas un cauchemar, alors ?  
\- Non je le crains, votre Majesté… »

Arslan laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme s'il pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment.

« Vous ne l'avez toujours pas dit, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Dire quoi ?  
\- Qu'il est mort.  
\- Vous ne dîtes toujours pas son nom, non plus…  
\- Bien, s'il n'y a que ça… Votre Majesté Arslan, Assad est mort pendant votre absence. Il est mort et il est dans ce cercueil… Son corps est dans ce cercueil… et vous n'y pouvez rien. Un accident comme celui-ci aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et n'importe quand, mais c'est tombé sur lui… Il en est ainsi. »

Arslan ne réagit pas malgré les mots abrupts de Narsus. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis l'ouvrit à nouveau. Il recommença ce cycle plusieurs fois d'affilée avant de pouvoir finalement articuler ses mots invraisemblables.

« Assad… Assad est… Il est mort ? Bégaya-t-il. Assad est mort ! »

Arslan en eut le souffle coupé. Il percuta enfin. Il comprit alors qu'il ne le reverrait pas, qu'il ne l'attendrait plus dans les jardins. Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et une en particulier : où allait reposer Assad ? Il aimerait qu'il soit enterré près de lui, il voudrait avoir ce droit-là : reposer avec la personne qu'il aimait.

« Vous avez pensé à la suite ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en secouant la tête, je ne sais plus…  
\- Vous savez le roi Andragoras II a fait enterrer avec lui un enfant qui n'a jamais vécu, la reine avait fait une fausse-couche au bout du troisième mois de grossesse.  
\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me parlez de cela Narsus.  
\- Eh bien en réalité l'épouse du roi Andragoras II n'a jamais fait de fausse-couche, l'apparition de cette rumeur date de bien plus tard. Alors qui a été déposé dans le tombeau à votre avis ?  
\- Je ne sais pas et je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi vous…  
\- Sa maîtresse ! Il fait enterrer sa maîtresse juste à côté de lui, certes son nom n'est pas référencé sur le tombeau mais son cercueil porte une plaque avec le surnom qu'il lui donnait.  
\- Dois-je comprendre que… Vous m'autorisez ? Vous ne cherchez pas à m'en dissuader ?  
\- Je ne vous en aurais pas parlé sinon, dit-il.  
\- Merci… Merci beaucoup Narsus, dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Je… Je suis désolé de m'être comporté ainsi avec vous ces dernières semaines… Ce n'était pas très mature de ma part.  
\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, vous avez eu raison de me remettre à ma place. Ça ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps ! Sourit-il.  
\- Vous êtes étrange des fois.  
\- Votre Majesté, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant qu'il n'est plus là ? Je veux dire par rapport à ce que vous m'avez dit… Cela était réellement difficile pour vous…  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée… Pour le moment je crois que je dois faire mon deuil, j'aurais besoin de vous tous pour le passer.  
\- Vous… Il faut que vous ayez conscience qu'à la cour vous allez certainement recevoir de nombreuses sollicitations en vue d'obtenir vos faveurs et d'en tirer profit.  
\- Je m'en doute déjà… Rien qu'en voyant comment ils agissaient durant la campagne militaire alors qu'Assad était simplement absent ! Je n'imagine pas comment cela va être maintenant que la place est à prendre, soupira-t-il.  
\- Vous devriez en profiter pour vous rapprocher de la reine. Elle s'est inquiétée pour vous…  
\- Pff ! Vous ne perdez pas le nord vous !  
\- Il faut bien qu'il y en ait un qui garde la tête sur les épaules.  
\- Certes !  
\- Vous devriez retourner vous allonger et attendre l'avis du médecin… Cela vous évitera de croiser les courtisans pour le moment …  
\- Oui, vous avez raison… »

Cette discussion avec Narsus lui avait fait du bien. Arslan éprouvait toujours un déchirement vif en lui mais cela l'avait apaisé de parler simplement et sans frictions avec son ami.

« Et… Merci Narsus.»

o~~O~~o

Arslan se réveilla en sursaut, cela faisait deux semaines maintenant. Il sentit sa respiration accélérer, il avait mal au ventre. Encore un cauchemar. Toujours des silhouettes qui le fixaient, qui chuchotaient dans un brouhaha indescriptible. La cour. Depuis qu'il était revenu il fuyait autant que possible la confrontation. Il avait pu se rapprocher de la reine mais elle était devenue une bonne amie et ne serait jamais plus. Elle-même en avait conscience et il ne cherchait pas lui cacher, autant éviter des malentendus et des faux-espoirs.

Narsus était aussi devenu un soutien indispensable, il venait discuter le soir en tant qu'ami et non plus comme conseiller (ça c'était le matin). Cela l'aidait beaucoup. Son soutien et sa présence l'apaisait. Il commençait doucement à faire son deuil mais ses réactions restaient imprévisibles, il pouvait passer une journée légère et pleine d'énergie et le lendemain rester alité rongé par la culpabilité et la tristesse. Il y avait des hauts et des bas. La blessure se fermait lentement, elle mettrait du temps à cicatriser.

o~~O~~o

Encore un cauchemar. Toujours le même. Malgré tout il y avait une bonne nouvelle au milieu de ce tumulte : la grossesse de la reine après huit mois de mariage. Ce n'était pas si mal au vu de leur début de relation plutôt chaotique.

o~~O~~o

Le manque.

Le vide.

L'œil et les chuchotements.

Encore le cauchemar. Toujours le même. Il revenait inlassablement chaque nuit.

Il avait peur.

Il se sentait seul.

Et maintenant s'ajoutait la culpabilité de désirer être touché à nouveau. Cela lui manquait. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il oubliait Assad. Il resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire et son cœur. Il l'aimerait toujours mais maintenant il était seul. Il se sentait seul. Assad n'était plus là mais lui vivait toujours alors il ne pouvait faire autre chose que vivre. Cela l'attristait mais il ne voyait pas comment faire d'autre.

Ces derniers temps il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Narsus. Il restait de plus en plus tard avec lui dans ses appartements le soir. Cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui et Narsus, en homme intelligent, savait comment cela pouvait être interprété.

Arslan glissa plusieurs sous-entendus pour voir comment réagirait Narsus mais surtout pour lui faire prendre conscience du message que lui inspiraient ces soirées passées ensemble.

« Narsus, vous devez vous rendre compte que votre continuelle présence dans mes appartements peut prêter à confusion, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je suis votre conseiller et il y a beaucoup d'affaires à régler en ce moment alors je ne pense pas que-  
\- Je ne parlais pas de la cour, le coupa-t-il.  
\- Oh… Je vois… Ma présence vous dérange-t-elle, votre Majesté ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde au contraire même, elle m'est justement très agréable… C'est pour cela que je vous en parle. Je voudrais être sûr de ne pas me faire d'idée quant à vos intentions.  
\- Quelles sont mes intentions selon vous ?  
\- Me surveiller ? Veiller à ce que personne ne s'invite dans mes appartements sans que vous ne soyez au courant ? Plaisanta Arslan.  
\- C'est possible, dit-il en se grattant le menton. Mais peut-être que je souhaite simplement vous tenir compagnie, ces dernières années on ne peut pas dire que je me sois comporté en ami.  
\- En ami ou… un peu plus qu'un ami ?  
\- Cela dépend de ce que vous, vous souhaitez… »

Arslan ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi directe de sa part.

« Je ne sais pas trop… Je suis un peu perdu en ce moment… Je ne me sens pas encore prêt pour… Pour tout ce que cela implique.  
\- Je comprends, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal-à-l'aise, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse. Je vais vous laisser alors.  
\- Non ! »

Narsus le regarda surpris par cette soudaine interjection. Arslan ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il ne voulait pas rester seul. Il craignait de dormir, que le cauchemar revienne le hanter à nouveau.

« Ne me laissez pas seul, murmura-t-il. »

Narsus entendit sa plainte et vint s'assoir près de lui.

« Je resterais aussi longtemps que vous en avez besoin. »

Arslan acquiesça et se rapprocha un peu plus pour s'allonger contre lui. Narsus le laissa s'installer avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il laissa reposer son visage contre la tête d'Arslan, c'était la première fois qu'ils partageaient une telle étreinte et… Cela ne serait certainement pas la dernière… Arslan se sentit apaisé dans ses bras. Il se dit que cette nuit au moins il ne ferait pas de cauchemar.

o~~O~~o

« Narsus, tu sais que tu as bien caché ton jeu pendant tout ce temps…  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Daryûn.  
\- Oh je crois que tu vois très bien de quoi je parle… Cela m'étonnerait que toi, parmi tous, tu ne saches pas les dernières rumeurs qui traînent.  
\- Non je n'ai pas entendu mais puisque tu insistes tu vas me le dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Daryûn le regarda penaud. Narsus savait que cela suffirait à le faire taire.

« Tu couches avec Arslan ? »

Narsus avala sa salive de travers, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami réplique aussi rapidement.

« Quoi ?  
\- Tu veux vraiment que je répète ma question ?  
\- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le dire à nouveau…  
\- Alors ? Les rumeurs disent vraies ou ce ne sont que des rumeurs ?  
\- Elles ont une part de vrai j'imagine…  
\- Une part ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- Eh bien… Je ne fais pas ça pour l'empêcher de voir ailleurs, ou bien le manipuler et abuser de lui, ou même encore que c'est lui qui m'y contraint car il sent seul ou je ne sais quoi d'autres !  
\- Tu les as bien entendus les rumeurs pour quelqu'un qui ne les a pas entendus…  
\- Rooh c'est bon…  
\- Je commence à mieux comprendre ton ressentiment envers Assad maintenant…  
\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as jamais été jaloux, Daryûn…  
\- Ah… C'est beau l'amour, sourit-il.  
\- Comment fais-tu pour tout tourner en ridicule ? Ralla Narsus. »

Daryûn se mit à rire. Il ne pensait pas voir un jour Narsus jouer les timides mais il s'attendait encore moins à voir Arslan sourire à nouveau après le décès d'Assad. Il avait fallu près d'un an et demi pour obtenir un nouveau grand et franc sourire du roi. Daryûn ne pouvait nier qu'il avait remarqué leur rapprochement depuis longtemps déjà mais les rumeurs avaient été plus longues à fleurir. Il semblait qu'elles n'étaient apparues qu'après que Narsus ait été aperçu sortant des appartements du roi au milieu de la nuit, voire au petit matin.

Cependant Narsus semblait respecter les règles qu'il imposait à Assad et la relation avec la reine ne semblait pas avoir bougé malgré ce nouvel adultère. Arslan et Ariane s'entendaient toujours bien même après la naissance de leur fille. Cette petite poupée de porcelaine avait redonné du courage à son père et avait aidé à nouer une relation de confiance entre ces deux parents.

Narsus regarda son ami qui semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées après cette révélation supposée. Il se doutait bien que Daryûn ne devait pas être si étonné de l'apprendre. Ce n'est pas comme si la rumeur tournait depuis plusieurs mois déjà. En y repensant bien il se demanda quand il était devenu à la fois l'amant et le conseiller.

* * *

 **Morale : Buvez de l'eau X)**

 **J'espère vous revoir sur mes prochaine histoires ^^**

 **Edit: Merci Solyano pour la remarque, c'est corrigé !**


End file.
